Past Lives
by booklover1947
Summary: When the dreams begin, that's all Lucy thinks they are. What happens when the events take their toll on her and she starts to think they might be more than just a figment of her imagination?
1. Chapter 1

**_Please read this, chapter is finished!_**

* * *

I stood of to the side, casually sipping from my wine glass and watching couples dance. Men in classy suits walked around while women in uncomfortable dress clung to their elbows. I had to suppress a shudder every time I looked at the women. I knew just how hard it was to breathe in them, the one I'm wearing now tied so tightly, I was more panting than breathing. But what can I say? It was the late 1850's and it was deemed improper to wear anything other than the best. Especially when you are married to one of the richest men in the country. My brown eyes drifted over people, searching for my husband. I took a sip as I zeroed in on him, across the room, speaking to a business partner.

I fell in love every time I looked at him. Many women were attracted to him, his looks much different than other men in this era. He had deeply tanned skin, the color of mocha. Wild maroon hair with a small bit falling over is forehead, when looking at it you would think it was course, but it was the opposite, almost silky. He had pointed ears, something that had me chuckling even now. And his eyes, well eye, was a beautiful violet, the other being closed up due to a scar running from his forehead to his cheek. He was dressed in a completely black suit, his build making the fabric stretch. It always astounded me how I had gotten so lucky to have him, from the very beginning I had doubted, but that was _many_ years ago.

He was in the middle of a heated discussion, I could tell his frustration was building as he clenched his jaw. I sighed, placing my glass down on a nearby table, picked up my skirts and made my way over to him. I wasn't surprised to find that they were arguing over money. Lately, large sums have been disappearing and Jonathan surely wasn't responsible. Gliding up beside him, I placed my hand on his arm, giving him a look when he glanced over at me. Instantly he backed down, letting me take a step forward. I looked to the man in front of me, bowing my head and smiling. He was large, his stomach spilling out over his pants, what hair he had left slicked back with so much grease, I wouldn't dare let him out in the sun. "Mr. Carter."

The man looked down at me, smiling perversely. I suppressed a grimace, noting the woman on his arm glaring at me. I tipped my head, giving Mr. Carter a look that showed superiority. "I couldn't help overhearing your argument with my husband. Now, I am usually not one to make accusations, but seeing how the fact that you are Jonathan's _only_ partner, and we have no reason to take any money from our own company, the odds seem to be against you." I watched as he turned red. I could feel the anger coming off of him, and I sympathized. Not only was he being accused of a crime, it was by a woman.

"Listen here missy! I don't know who you think you are but you have a lot of nerve speaking to me, speaking at all in this case!" I took his words in stride, not at all bother by the insults thrown at me. After years of hearing things like this, they didn't faze me.

I took note of the glances being thrown our way. "I suggest you lower your voice Mr. Carter, people are looking. Alas, you are correct, I am being quite rude speaking to you in such a way and I apologize for such. I do not however, apologize for what my words mean. I have proof that you have been stealing from us. You should be happy that I have not informed the police, for the crime could put you in prison." I paused, making sure I was getting to him. He was furious, but the way he began sweating and glancing around, I knew that he knew of my knowledge. "If you would please, leave. You are here by fired from the Cox Company, do not expect any work from any of our family companies."

Turning away from him, I heard curses fly from his lips. I tuned him out, latching onto my husband and smiling up at me. It was returned with a smirk, showing of his white teeth and pointed canines. He leaned down, brushing his lips along my ear. "You did well Annabelle, I always am surprised by the way you take charge of a situation."

His voice was deep, sending shivers down my spine as he led me to the dance floor. We began moving around, completely in sync. I had a brow up, questioning his words. "Even after all this time?"

"Even after all this time." He confirmed. I let go of his shoulder, covering my mouth as I giggled. He stepped up closer to me, one of his hands sliding down my back. "What do you say about leaving this place and going home?"

My stomach stirred at his tone, allowing me to imagine what would happen when we arrived. I nodded swiftly, looking up at him. His eye had darkened, mirroring my own. Grabbing my hand, he led us out, telling the carriage driver to get us their immediately.

The entire time, Jonathan kissed my neck, sucking and nipping. The man had no shame, and I was ecstatic. His hand was trialing up my leg, running along my thigh. I had to bite my lip, trying desperately to keep my moans at bay. His free hand pulled pins from my hair, letting my blonde locks fall over my shoulders and down my back.

Time felt like it passed too quickly, in no time the horses had pulled us to a stop and the driver had opened our door, ushering us out. The old man had a look of disgust on his face as Jonathan picked me up and carried me into our home, I really didn't care, I was to wrapped up in the feel of his lips and hands on my skin.

My hands tangled into his maroon locks, taking him from my neck and connecting our lips, tasting some of the liquor on him. I opened my mouth as I felt his tongue prod the seam of my lips, sighing contently. No matter the years I've been with him, the taste of him always mystifies me, something that is uniquely him.

I don't know when we traveled up the stairs and to our bedroom but the next thing I know, I'm straddling his lap, his fingers making quick work of my corset. I stood as the ribbon fell to the floor, sliding the offending fabric of my body slowly, keeping my brown eyes locked on his violet one. Jonathan leaned back, resting on his hands and watching me hungrily with a grin. "I never get tired of watching you undress, your body is something that makes me want more each and every time."

My hands began undoing my bra, watching as he greedily took in the sight of my bare figure as all of my clothing was pooled at my feet. Stepping out of the circle of fabric, I pushed it behind me, slinking up to him and seating myself on his lap. A low moan left my lips as I felt the very prominent bulge rub up against me. I placed my hands on his chest, running my hands up and over his shoulders, sliding his jacket off. "I think I'll take great pleasure of making you want every single part of me."

He flipped us over, my legs dangling off the bed while I propped myself on my elbows, looking down at him kneeling between my spread legs. He had, quite literally, ripped his shirt off, allowing me to see his muscled chest. "My dear Annabelle, you have a little drool." Jonathan chuckled, holding one of my legs at then knee and peppering kisses along my thigh.

I ran my hands through his hair, looking at him with love and lust. "Darling, eons have passed and I will continue to drool for the rest too. You are simply a magnificent sight."

He ghosted his lips over my clit, looking up at me. "I love you for eons to come, love." His tongue flickered out, swiping over my clit. My head dropped back and my hand tightening its grip on his hair.

"I l-love... _Mmm_... You too. For _eons_ to... _Ahh, yes!_.. To come." My voice pitched higher and moans spilled out as he scraped his teeth on my sensitive flesh. Already, I could feel the cord in my stomach getting ready to snap and I blamed his teasing in the carriage for making me want to cum so quickly.

I felt him smirk, knowing I was teetering on the edge, and he slipped a finger into my entrance. With that, the spring snapped and I screamed his name at the top of my lungs.

* * *

 _"Jonathan!"_

I sat bolt upright, my breathing ragged and my legs sticky with my own juices. Running a shaky hand through my hair, I let out a pathetic whimper. These dreams were just getting out of hand. Every night, I wished for a peaceful slumber, and yet every night, I dreamed about him. I didn't know who he was, his name changing every night. It was if in a few hours, an entire life was played inside my mind.

There was the woman, her features matching mine without fail, the man would look the same. There were a few differences, names, years, and places, but besides that, it was always him and I.

I dragged myself out of bed, intent on getting ready. I knew that, if I wasn't ready, my team would come barging in and drag me out no matter my state of dress. Currently, I was naked and I didn't plan on letting all of Magnolia and my guild full of perverts see me in such a state.

Showering, I tightened my towel around my body and got my clothes out for the day. I posed in front of the mirror and couldn't help thinking that I held nothing on Annabelle. Though we looked the same, she was strong, independent, and didn't let anyone tell her no. Annabelle Cox is what I aspire to be.

Clipping my belt on, I headed out, summoning Plue to keep my company. I rambled on, telling him all about my dream. I knew that no words would come from him, but it still felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders when he looked up at me with a wobbly smile. As the chaos of the guild filled my ears, I sent him back and opened the door. As soon as I entered, I was tackled to the floor, overly warm arms surrounding me. "Good morning Natsu!"

I winced at the overly chipper sound of my voice but it seemed as though my pink haired best friend didn't notice, going right to whining about how he was better than Gray. I chuckled at him, agreeing so he would let me up. In no time, he was across the hall firing insults at said rival.

I strode up to the bar, quickly ordering a smoothie before looking for the one person that could help me. I saw her over in the dark corner, her nose stuffed into a book. Taking a seat opposite, I nodded at Gajeel before reaching over and gently pushing the book on the table. Levy looked up with a smile that quickly faded when she saw my face. I had told her about the dreams months ago, asking for her opinion. She was as stumped as I was. "Lu, what was it this time?"

I told her every detail, not leaving a thing out. My voice was hushed, and sad. I knew what would have happened if I kept dreaming and I was happy that I woke when I did. Levy kept quiet, not speaking until I was finished, but even then she looked passive, her brows knitted together in thought. I sipped on my drink until she had her ducks in a row.

"Well, I still don't know what to make of your dreams. I do know that you shouldn't be so upset, waking before you know.." And I did. No matter what year, what their names were, it all ended in the same devastating event.

I smiled with a nod, my eyes still on my drink. "I know. It's just, I have to sleep tonight and I know what will happen. It has failed yet." I didn't look up at her, I could feel the pity in her eyes.

"Lu.." Her voice trailed off, the sound of my name being yelled directing our attention to the left. Erza stood at the door, her luggage behind her.

"We have a mission. Now!"

* * *

 _ **Leave thoughts and comments in the reviews!**_

 _ **-booklover1947**_


	2. Chapter 2

The mission, it turns out, was easier said than done. We were requested to take out a minor dark guild, something that shouldn't be too hard with the power of our team. The issue, you might be wondering, was the fact that we had to observe them for a week and a half. The guild, Pandora's Box, had been kidnapping women from the town and doing two things, depending on their mood, either selling them off for slavery, or rape and murder.

We had only gotten these details from the mayor, after accepting the job. I admit, I was furious, I wanted to go in there and kick their asses so badly. For all rhyme and reason, the should be locked in a cell to rot. However, they still had some of the girls in their guild, the reason as to why we have to watch them.

Earlier today, we had found their base, Natsu sniffing them out. We had been hidden in the trees, Natsu and I on look out for the back entrance and Gray and Erza on the front. During the 15 hours spent watching them, not once had someone go in or out. Soon after, we retired, setting up camp about a mile out in the woods.

We hadn't been ready for a watch, so I had to call Virgo out for tents, she only had two, so once again, we had set off in pairs. I had offered to share with Natsu, knowing that the boys wouldn't share a tent for the life of them, and I really didn't want to be hit by Erza's nightly tossing. I hold no guilt over Gray's betrayed face.

Natsu was already sprawled out on his mat, his snores loud enough to wake the dead. Happy lay in between our heads, the occasional mumble of fish clueing me into his dreams. If I was anyone else, I would have been wide awake, praying for sleep but these two had been crawling into my bed since I came to Fairy Tail, I had gotten used to their quirks.

Sleep was calling to me, and although I was worried about my dreams, I welcomed the dark silence with open arms.

* * *

The night was beautiful, summers warm breeze washing over my face. I soaked in the quite, the only sound being the occasional cricket. Jonathan was by my side, I could feel his eyes on me. I looked over, smiling warmly at him while grabbing his arm. "It's quite beautiful, is it not?"

"Yes, quite." He was still looking at me and I knew he spoke about me. I snorted, something quite unladylike, and smacked his chest. He looked hurt, making me cover my mouth, giggling. "You injure me, love."

"Oh, yes. Words as such do not suit you. You do not impress me with such, darling." He chuckled, the baritone sound filling me with love.

Jonathan was more of a man of action, speaking was not really his forte. Still, although I said I was not impressed, I was. He always had a new way to stump me, I knew that my hollow words did not pass him, the grin on his face saying that he understood clearly.

He was not the only one that could see through the other. He was worried, about what I am not entirely sure, but I had a feeling. It bothered me much, but I chose not to pry, he will tell me when he is ready. Leaning my head against his arm, I lowered my gaze to the ground. It was coming, we both knew it. Our time was not now, it many be many, many years from now, but not here. We knew this the moment we had seen each other, the moment where our lives previous had flashed before our eyes. We had never gotten long.

Life had been dull, something was always missing before I met him. I was the daughter of a man whom had taken money over family. It had never bothered me, my father not being able to look at me because I was my mothers daughter. No, it was always something else, an important fact that lay at the tip of my tongue but had never been spoken from my mouth. Then, I met Jonathan.

It had been like everything had made sense. My future had been shown, and I felt complete. At the same time, images of us had torn me down to the bone. Never before had I felt such pain and sorrow. We had been kept apart, joined in the most intense way, and then the end had come and we had always promised to meet again. For years, it had been the same, never once thinking that we may have a better chance at life with someone else. No, Jonathan was for me and I for him, we didn't want anyone else, and I was completely happy with that. It is what you call true love.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" I was shocked out of my daze by his words. Looking up, I saw I had brought us to a halt in the middle of the street. Looking at Jonathan, tears began spilling over my cheeks. It was so sudden, but all at once I felt my heart clench painfully and explode in happiness.

"It is not this time." My words were whispered, and I prayed that he did not hear me, but my husband had very keen hearing. His face took a mask of seriousness and torment. I leaned into the hand he brought to my cheek, rubbing against the warm limb. His lips came down, caressing mine. In that kiss, I felt his love for me and I showed my own to him. I understood in that moment why he was worried, and it hurt.

We parted, looking at each other with tenderness. I memorized his features, as I always did looking at him. He was beautiful, his usually stone face showing a rare smile of peace, affection and longing. "I know, love. Know that I will always find you, that I will always love you, that no matter what, you will always be mine. You are the woman of many names, the woman of many years, and the woman of my every dream. I love you."

I sobbed, pulling him to me. I clutched his jacket in my fists and buried my face in his chest. "You are the man of many names, of many years, and of one woman. You are my true love and every time I see you, I feel as if my life is complete. You mean," My voice broke with another fit of sobs. I felt his hold the back of my neck, his nose in my hair. I took a deep breath, something that was difficult to do, and continued. "You mean the w-world to m-me. I love you, too."

His tears him my head the same time as a gunshot sounded. Jonathan fell limp against me and my knees buckled, falling to the ground with him cradled in my arms. I looked down at him, a red stain growing at his stomach and a smile on his lips. My tears had joined his, falling on his face. He was quickly growing pale, something that looked so wrong on his deeply tanned skin. He was fighting for breath, blood trickling out the corner of his lips. "I l-l-love yo-u."

I lowered my head, pressing my shaky lips against his. I held his hand as he grew weaker and weaker, until finally he lost all strength and his chest ceased to rise again. Even as we sit in the streets, his dead body with me, I didn't lift my lips. I kept the pressed to his, not wanting to believe that he was actually gone. It had happened to many times.

Breaking from him, I opened my eyes, looking at his face. He looked peaceful, like he was in a deep slumber. That only made it harder. I felt as though I had been punched in the stomach, someone reached into my chest and gripped my heart until it busted then finally, ripped the organ out of my body. Heartbreak.

Footsteps came towards me, but I paid no attention, I knew what was to happen next. Softly, as if I could hurt him with the smallest touch, I brushed his hair off of his forehead and kissed it lightly. I moved my mouth against his skin, silent words coming out. Pulling back, I finally looked up. Mr. Carter stood over me, a gun in his hands and a self-satisfied grin on his lips. "This, this is what you get for ruining me." He growled, raising the gun once again.

I glared up at him with teary eyes. I would not beg for my life, I would die defying him. The shot sounded but I didn't feel a thing. I wish I had, something to redirect the ache from my chest. I was dead before I hit the ground.

 _"I swear, my love, I will find you."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, staring at the top of the tent as wails came from my throat. I felt the pain and anguish of Annabelle, my own heart breaking at the memory of Jonathan's dead body. I felt the wetness of his blood on me, I felt the love he had put in his final words, and I felt my own love for him. It didn't matter that he wasn't real, I felt every thing.

I must have woken Natsu with my cries because the next thing I know, he is holding me, murmuring words of comfort in my ear. I held on to him the same way Annabelle did Jonathan, for dear life. I was afraid that if I didn't, I would see him in front of my, his face peaceful and blank while blood still seeped from his wound.

My head started pounding from my tears and I blacked out, the beautiful, rare smile of an imaginary man the last thing I saw before darkness swept over me.

* * *

 _ **Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 has been finished, so if you didn't read it, please do!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quick A/N: The Infinity Clock hasn't happened yet!**_

* * *

I was sitting in one of the trees, my legs drawn up to my chest. I was on lookout alone, ordered to watch the back entrance while Natsu was guarding camp. Honestly, I had argued with Erza about being on watch. I had told her I wasn't ready to do it alone, and I wasn't lying. I was still shaken from last night, the sight of his dead body following me around. I was still in pain. I know it sounds stupid, the fact that this was years ago, in another dimension where magic wasn't real, and in another era but when I was dreaming, I was Annabelle. I'm always the woman, in love with the never changing male. I was Annabelle, Joan, Mary, Sarah, and many more. Every dream made me someone new, somewhere different.

The only thing that never changed was his face. His face, even now, is so vivid. Deep mocha skin with small, almost invisible scars. Thin lips that are always pulled into a sneer, yet so soft that you never want to stop kissing them. A beautiful violet eye that seems to look right through you, his other eye closed over by a long scar. High cheek bones that only make him more striking. His maroon hair, wild and untamable, yet so silky you just have to keep running your fingers through it. And his ears, how I loved his ears. The were odd, pointed and elongated like a bats but they were him. In every life I've lived in the past months, I would always make fun of him, as because of his ears he could hear much better than any other. I always said that he could hear thoughts if he tried.

I wished for a love like theirs. The feeling of loving someone so intensely that you are able to find them after death and remember that love? That was true love, something so pure, nothing can break it, my dreams were proof of that. Yet even with all the love they so obviously have for each other, they always die. None of it matters, in that moment, when I tell him that it isn't time, we die. We find each other, spend a few years together, sometimes less, and then something happens and we die. The worst part? When we do, it's always one before the other, leaving one of us there to feel our heart being ripped to shreds. There was never a time where we both passed at the same time, to die and instantly be in each others arms.

Even though it ends in heartbreak and death, you have to admire them. They balance each other out. Where he is rash, she thinks things through. Where she is kind, he is rude. Where he is vulgar, she whispers sweet nothings. Any flaw she has, it is his strength, the opposite as well. It's like they were made for each other before their lives began, their lives planned out for the other. There was something beautiful about the way they fit together. Then again, the saying goes 'opposites attract', much truth is in that statement.

I wonder if I'll ever find someone like that, someone who only wants me. I've had my fair share of relationships and everything that comes with, but never have I felt love. Not the real kind anyways. I've heard the words before but for some reason, no matter how infatuated I was with the guy, I could never say the words. When I tried, I felt like I had betrayed someone. The only people I could say it to was my friends, but they were closer to family than anything else. I couldn't deny that most of the guys in the guild are attractive, I wouldn't lie about that but the time we spend together makes me feel like they're my brothers. It would feel like incest.

Rubbing my eyes, I directed my gaze on the horizon. For such horrid things to be happening, it was so tranquil out here. The sky was clear, only a few puffy, white clouds in the sky. Birds were singing, their voices joining in a beautiful harmony. It was unfair. Women were possibly being tormented, abused and killed, and it was so quite. I still didn't see why we couldn't go in there and being the bastards to justice. I felt like I was betraying the girls in there. Really, we didn't even know if they were there and if they were, were they even alive or were their corpses rotting in cages?

Nibbling on my lower lip, I glanced around. The building stood there, no sound coming from inside and no one leaving. How long are we just going to wait?

"Hey Luce." I whipped my head over, my hand slamming over my mouth in an effort not to let a shriek out. Natsu was crouched beside me, Happy laying on his head. I leveled him with a glare, lowering my hand.

"Natsu! You scared me half to death!" For someone so reckless and loud, he could be quite sometimes.

He scratched his cheek, smiling sheepishly at me. "I just came here to tell you Erza wants you back at camp. She said that you and her have to sleep because you have night watch from now on."

Sighing, I stood up and thanked him for the information before climbing down and making the trip. When I finally did get back to base, Erza was already asleep, the tent rustling with her movement. Going into my own, I stripped down to my underwear before crawling into my sleeping bag. I thought it would be difficult getting to sleep considering I had only been up for roughly 6 hours, but it seems as though I was wrong. As I snuggled into my blanket and closed my eyes, the world was turned out and darkness over came me.

* * *

My body moved back and forth as someone shook my shoulder, bringing me out of my sleep. I grumbled, swatting at the intruder. Just when I thought they had left and I could get some more shuteye, I was shook with more force. I only knew one person that had that much power. Opening my eyes, vibrant scarlet hair dangled in my face. "I'm up, I'm up." Erza stood, her hands on her hips as she stood over me.

"Good. Get ready. The boys are on their way back and we have watch now." With that, she exited my tent, leaving me alone. I got dressed quickly, throwing on what ever I touched first, and headed out. The forest was dark, the trees braches preventing any light from shining over. With that sad fact, I wound up stumbling more than walking but eventually I met up with Natsu and Gray, giving them an off handed good night.

Reaching a safe distance, I climbed up the tree, trying to get comfortable on the bark. I looked over at the guild, and with much surprise, I found lights on inside and some outside. I could hear people going about inside as well. I guess they were the type of people who work better in the night than day.

I darted my brown orbs around, glancing from the back door, to the woods, to the side, seeing if I could catch of Erza's hair. I know she was thinking the same thing as I was. This was the most activity we've seen so far, and we weren't about to let it pass. I judged the distance between trees and found that they were close enough to jump by, so standing up, I did just that. I tried my best to keep my footing, falling a few times but I always held on. When I landed next to Erza, she didn't look surprised to see me. "Erza, I have an idea."

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Ideas of what will happen next? They're all welcome in the reviews!_**

 ** _Next chapter will be out soon!_**

 ** _booklover1947_**


	4. Chapter 4

My hands shook as I rested them on the large doors of Pandora's Box. I was utterly terrified to enter the building, but I knew that if I didn't, terrible things might happen. So, taking a deep, deep breath, I swung both sides of the doors open and cockily strode in. I took in the sight before me with a blank face. Everything had gone quiet when I entered and they all paused in what they were doing, which I cursed. All of the members, only a few being women, were bloody and bruised. It was obvious by not only that, but the fact that destruction and chaos was everywhere, they were in the middle of a very intense brawl. I don't even think you can call it a brawl, it was as if they were fighting to the death. There wasn't much of an interior, only one floor with a wooden bar, the back wall lined with doors that I didn't even want to guess led to.

The crowd suddenly began parting, everyone scurrying off to the sides as a figure came out from the shadows. The first thing I was black boots, then baggy army pants, skin tight black tank top, and finally, one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. Long black hair tied into a ponytail and shocking deep blue eyes that, when the light hit them, looked black. She was... Breathtaking. The beauty walked over to me, stopping only once she was a hairsbreadth in front of me. I had to crane my neck to see her face, she must have been close to 6ft. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Her voice was stern and forceful, so much so, that I stuttered faintly. "I-I'm Annabelle. Annabelle Cox and I'm here to join." Yes, this was my brilliant idea. I had pressed Erza into allowing me to do this. Why? It was the only way we could find out what they were doing and how many girls we had to save. As scared as I was, it was nothing compared to what they were doing to these poor people.

Beauty, I stuck the name on until I knew what it actually was, looked at me with measure and some disgust. I kept my mouth shut, knowing that she needed the time to think about her answer. I made sure that I wasn't betraying my motive, straight back and blank face, they were things that came naturally from my time in the konzern. Finally she took a step back and crossed her arms, the smirk playing on her lips sending a shiver down my spine. "Alright, you're in. Welcome to Pandora's Box, best dark guild out there. We keep our members in check, so no funny shit. Oh, and Annabelle?"

I rose a brow. Beauty leaned in, her breath ghosting over my ear. "If you ever get out of line, I will personally... Put you down." My eyes widened at the obvious threat. I felt the first tingle of fear in my gut, here I was in the middle of a crowd of murderers. All alone, with only my whip and keys for protection. Sucking in a breath, I steeled myself, I would allow myself to be frightened. I was sent here to bring these people in, and if I get hurt in the process, so be it.

"By the way, the call me Luci, with an I. If you're wondering why, it's short for Lucifer." Beauty, or I guess Luci, stated turning her back on me and walking over to the bar. As soon as she was seated, the fight that had paused with my entrance, began again. I rushed over to the bar and sat beside her. No way was I going to stand around in that mess. There was a man behind the bar, casually drinking some scotch. Luci was nursing a beer and waved to the man to bring me one. The mug was placed in front of me, but I didn't touch it for fear of being poisoned. It wasn't like I thought they drugged it or something, it was the fact that it looked as if it wasn't washed since the glass was bought.

"So, what kind of work do you do?" I questioned, keeping my eyes on the fight. I heard the rustle of clothing and glanced over to see Luci sitting the same as me, her legs crossed and her elbows leaning against the bar.

"Mostly assassinations and abductions. Though we do get work from some high rollers. In fact, there's a group coming in tonight for some information on a light." Her voice had lowered at the end, only high enough for me to hear. I took the information in stride, mulling over what she said. Dark guilds mostly handled in dirty work that's illegal so I could see why they were a part of that. The surprising thing was that they collected information on light guilds. For dark mages, who sounded pretty important, to want information from this place, they must have so juicy details, and for that, they must have some good spies.

I hummed in agreement to her words. With the new information, my eyes were no longer on the people in front of me. My orbs were focused on the doors. I knew for a fact that they would make an entrance. I had the opportunity to get out before these people came, Erza had visual on the front, but I had to see who they were with my own eyes. I was compelled to stay, my gut telling me that I _needed_ to stay.

A hit to my side shocked me out of my musings and I looked over at Luci. She had a grin on her lips and her eyebrows were shot up. Giving her a questioning look, she laughed. "You seem pretty excited, staring at those doors."

I waved her off, "It's just the way you spoke, sounded as if the people coming were really something."

"Oh, they are. They were part of the Balam Alliance." I blanched. I remember the when the four light guilds came together in order to fight against the Oracion Seis. Though we won, it was a tough and terrifying battle. I had been so afraid when Erza was poisoned, when Wendy and Happy had been taken hostage, Jellal had been reawakened. Then, Nirvana had been opened. We had been torn down so many times in that battle, but we came out on top. Still, I didn't want to run into another one of them.

A few hours passed and so far no one has entered. During that time, I spoke with Luci, subtly putting in remarks about the missing girls. As soon as I brought it up, an air of smugness surrounded her and she began bragging. My worst fears were confirmed as she dished the dirt, telling me about the abductions. Not only that but she said that they sell them out to the highest bidder and if the girls didn't reach expectation, they were raped and murdered. I was shaken to the core as she spoke about it so calmly but they were dark, it was to be expected. I didn't think someone could be so cruel, to just stand by and allow these girls to be tormented mentally, than disposed of like trash. That small bit of hope I had that they were human beings was torn up, shredded into small squares, burnt to ash, then buried in a shallow, unmarked grave.

Just as the last metaphorical shovel of dirt was thrown back, the doors opened and once again, everyone paused. I noted the look of pure excitement on Luci's face before I too, joined the on lookers. The light inside the guild was bright, bright enough to see the newcomers without issue. I felt my breath stall when I saw them. Even with the changes, there was no misplacing them, especially their, from the looks of it, leader. In the entrance stood people that I had believed I would never see again, people whom I had assumed were imprisoned, Oracion Seis.

I didn't know what to do first, hide so they wouldn't blow my cover, or stay shock still and pray that they wouldn't notice me. However, all thought of both flew away as I caught a glimpse of something familiar. Pointed ears. I focused on the person with them and my heart skipped ten beats while racing like Jet, all at the same time. Wild maroon hair, perfect mocha skin, long and pointed ears, scar closing one eye over. I wasn't an idiot, I knew exactly who it was, Cobra, the man with the giant snake that had almost killed Erza. My mind decided to breakdown when I saw he was an exact replica of _him._ It was impossible, things as such don't exist. That's what I told myself, but I was proved wrong. I had dreamed of a man I had never seen before in my entire life, so I couldn't just see into the future to get his appearance for my imagination. _'This... This isn't real. I'm dreaming. No, if I was dreaming, I wouldn't be me. I- Jonathan.'_

His head snapped over to me and I saw recognition. Tears welled in my eyes, whether from fear or the fact that all science was just proved wrong, I don't know. It didn't help that I could read people like a book. Though it was difficult to get anything on him, he proved to be trying to keep himself under lock and key, I saw two emotions battling each other. Overwhelming anger and overflowing relief. I asked myself about why he had looked at me so suddenly until I remembered his magic, or magic's. Cobra was the Poison Dragonslayer and he also had Soul Listening Magic. The two things mixed together must have made it that much easier to find me.

Cobra took a step forward, heading in my direction. If I had of known that they had broken out, it was the most reasonable answer because I knew the Council wasn't just going to let them walk free, or that they would be the ones to come right to the place I had decided to infiltrate, I wouldn't have signed up. I had to give it to them, they were strong, and against them, I was nothing by a fly. They also had 7 years under their belts where we had been asleep.

Lost in my musing, I hadn't noticed Luci run up to them until Cobra engulfed by her arms. I took that moment to move and try to blend into the crowd. I kept my eyes on them as if I was glued to watching. Luci flung her hands to his cheeks, I felt a small twinge of pain, and kissed him. To say I was confused wound be an understatement. Cobra watched me the entire time and I felt to much, all of it becoming too much. As soon as I took another step back, heading for the back door, Cobra shoved her off and looked down at her with disgust. "We didn't come here for that, we need information." Mavis, his voice had become so much deeper in the past years, and like in my dreams, I felt warm.

Luci just smirked at them. "Okay, okay," She waved her hand back and forth, turning and heading over to the bar. When she reached it, she lifted herself over it and crouched down, out of sight. After a bit of shuffling, she popped back and slid a folder onto the bar. "There. Information on Fairy Tail. Recently they were trapped on their S-Class island for several years, the ones you went against last time were all there as well. My best people have been watching them for a month and every little bit of information that was scrounged up, is right here. Also, I have the background info you wanted."

My eyes widened. They had information on us?! And more importantly, Oracion Seis wanted, and now, had it. This was bad. Very, very bad. I looked back and forth between the folder, that Midnight now had opened, and Cobra. He had a grin on his lips, the air around him satisfied. A sharp pain struck me and I clutched my head. Just as the pain settled and I opened my eyes, it hit again. Through my squinted eyes, I could make out Cobra holding his head as well. The pain kept coming, hitting me from all angles. It didn't take long for the world to spin and become black.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Leave 'em in the reviews!_**

 ** _Next chapter will be out soon!_**

 ** _booklover1947_**


	5. Chapter 5

Our first meeting was the most wonderful spectacle. At the time, I had been nothing more than an ordinary girl that was naïve to everything around me. Even though I was but a child, I had always had this feeling in my chest, as if I wasn't complete. It bugged me for years until I told my mother about it. I had expected her to become worried and take me to the village healer, but all she did was smile.

 _"My sweet Violet. What that hollow feeling is, is your other half."_

 _I tipped my head, the words not totally clicking in my young mind. "Other half?"_

 _"Yes. Your soul mate."_

She had then gone on, telling me everything that a soul mate was. Though I didn't grasp the full concept, that day was forever engraved in me, waiting to be of use. It was years late when it finally did come in handy.

I was helping out the village healer, learning the ropes so I could be as good as our current one. She was an elderly lady with snow white hair that hung to her hips in soft waves. Her name was Margret, but she insisted on Grams.

One of the men had swept in, worry etched on every line. Grams had asked what had happened but we didn't need an answer. Two men came in with their arms wrapped around another, whom had blood pouring from many gashes. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. He was in terrible shape, slices going along his back from what I can only assume was a whip, bruises that were quickly turning black covering every inch that did have the vibrant crimson on his skin.

Grams quickly ushered them in, leading further into the shack where a simple bed lay. Ordering the men to place the stranger on his stomach, Grams shooed them out and got to work. I rushed over to help, pulling old cloth out to clean him up. With every stroke of the fabric over his skin, he cried in agony. I felt like I was being ripped to pieces from his suffering but I could do nothing except focus on my job. If I didn't, I knew he would die and I wouldn't let that happen. Grams began sewing him up after he was cleaned up. I held onto his hand, not paying attention to the fact that he was nearly crushing it. I whispered encouragements in his ears, telling him everything was going to be alright, praying to the Gods that he would be okay.

Hours later, Grams had finished her work, telling me to look after him. He had passed out after about a hour and all I could do was thread my fingers though his hair. I felt pulled to this man, as if I need to be by his side. I was never one to go against my gut, so I stayed there for who knows how long, dabbing his forehead free from sweat and anything else I could distract myself with. My eyes began to droop around the time the sun came up. I tried forcing myself to stay awake, but eventually my head had fallen and I, too, passed out.

I awoke to Grams shuffling about. My eyes were still blurry but the spot beside me felt cold. I shot up, searching for the man. When I didn't find him, I looked over at Grams, who had a knowing look on her face. "The man has gone out to wash. He absolutely refused to let me take care of it." I felt myself relax a bit, Grams assurance calming my nerves. I stood up, stretching my arms above my head and looking around. The entire shack was a mess, Grams working on cleaning up. Deciding that I would wait for him to come back, I smiled and began picking things up.

It wasn't long before we finished, placing the final needle into a pot of boiling water. Just as I did that, the door was opened and the man from last night came in. Though I was with him for so long, I didn't get a very clear view of him and now that I did, I was swooning. He was very attractive, built from years of work, his skin tanned deeply. He was... I couldn't find the words to describe him, the best would be beautiful. It was only when I saw the patch on his face, that I registered that he was looking at me with so much intensity.

Grams looked between us a few times before excusing herself. I was confused by her actions but before I could question it, she was out the door. That left me with the stranger. Goodness, I didn't even know his name. Ignoring the heat that had crawled up my face, I smiled and stepped over to him. "Hello. My name is Violet, I helped take care of you last night."

The man smirked, something that did wonderful things to my body. "Caiden."

"How are you feeling? You were in pretty bad shape last night." And today. He was covered with patches, the one on his face being the most bold. I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't see out of that one, the scar would be bad.

Caiden winced at my words, and I knew it wasn't because of pain. "I'm fine, just a couple scratches." He grinned, bringing his arms up and flexing his muscles. I giggled at his silly display. After that, I had dropped the subject of his wellbeing, his fault, and we started getting to know each other. It didn't take me long to realize that this man was different from all the others. He had quickly filled that hollow spot.

* * *

I opened my eyes to blinding white. It took a while for my eyes to adjust but when they did it didn't take long for me to realize where I was. White walls, still beds and the overwhelming smell of chemicals, I was in the infirmary. I wouldn't have been bothered by that, if I hadn't of known that I was still in Pandora's Box and Cobra was on the bed next to mine.

I sat up, looking around to see if anyone else was here. It seemed as if Lady Luck was on my side, it was empty save for the unconscious male. "Thank Mavis." I whispered. It may have been the wrong time to thank anyone. When I tried to get up, I was jerked back by my arm. With wide eyes, I looked over and let a string of curses fly past my lips. I wasn't going anywhere because someone must have thought something, and they _handcuffed_ me to the goddamn bed. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit. SHIT!"

"Looks like you're not going anywhere anytime soon, Fairy." My head whipped to the door and I shivered in disgust. Midnight stood there, smirking down at me. I glared at him, only causing him to chuckle. "It's too bad that you came to this guild. Only worse that we happened to show up as well."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just the luckiest girl in the world to be in your horrid presence." Sarcasm dripped from every word and Midnight sneered, stepping so close I could feel his every breath. My hair was yanked back and I was forced to look him in the eye.

"You're going to come in handy." Was all he said before letting me go and walking out, the door slamming. I felt tears well up, but I pushed my fear back. I refused to cry. I would get out of this, I knew I would. The question was, how?

I got more comfortable on the bed, taking my time to think of a plan. I knew I couldn't call any Spirits, my keys had been placed tauntingly out of reach and the cuffs cut off all my supply. I didn't have anything to cut it with, so that was a no go, and the cuffs were so tight that any amount of moving I would start bleeding. My eyes widened and my hand shot down to my leg. I felt around, trying to find the hidden pocket that I make sure comes with all my skirts. Finally finding it, I pulled out the one thing that would make or break this. A bobby pin.

Pulling off the rubber tips, I grinned in satisfaction and tried to pick the lock. I would have to praise Erza when I got the heck out of here. Five minutes and many colorful words later, I heard the wonderful click that came with the metal loosening. I got the thing od in a hurry and rubbed my wrist. In the time it took, I had moved around quite a lot and wound up cutting myself, but that wasn't important anymore. I shot off the bed, grabbed my keys and headed to the window. A groan behind me had me pausing in mid-step.

I turned and felt a piece of myself break. I had to leave him and for what ever reason, it hurt so much. At the moment, it didn't matter that he was an enemy, all I could think about was the dream I had just woken from. He was strong, yet broken and I could see Caiden in Cobra. I chewed on my lip in thought before taking small steps over to him. I just stood there, watching and taking him in. For someone so evil, he looked so innocent and peaceful. The image for Jonathan flashed before me and I stifled a sob. The only thing that reassured me he was okay was the rhythmic moving of his chest.

I leaned down, brushing his hair from his forehead and lowered my lips to his skin. Giving him a quick kiss, I whispered quietly, yet with the silence it sounded so loud. "I swear, Cobra, I will find you." Then I stood back up and climbed out, hoping that no one would notice until it was too late. With my mind set on that, I hadn't noticed the stare on my back, nor the words that were so desperately spoken.

"This will be it."

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Leave them in the reviews!**_

 _ **A/N: Okay, so I know there are some really, really messy parts but I had to put it there. There are some hints to future chapters in this one, so if you have any ideas onto what they are, post them! Also, I promise that the next chapter will be way better!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since we took down Pandora's Box. Everything went smoothly except for the fact that when I had to fight, it was against Luci. As soon as I saw her, I became frozen, the sight of her kissing Cobra replaying over and over and over. If it hadn't been for Gray, I'm not sure I would have made it out of there alive.

When I had gotten out of that guild, I had told the team of my little meeting. With the small bit of information I had gotten from just speaking to Midnight, we had come to the easy conclusion that they were out to get us and that I would probably be the main course. As worried as I was about the that fact, I couldn't stop thinking about Cobra. Questions arose from the moment they entered, to the second I escaped. He had seen me, so why didn't he tell the others? Why had he looked relieved when he saw me? How come he was in the infirmary?

Over the time that has passed since being captured, I've been thinking back on my blackout a lot. The dream that had come up, had been the _very_ first time we had met. At the start, I thought it was that era's couple finding each other, but I had been so very wrong. When Violet had seen him, she hadn't had an inkling about who he was, nor he to her. Violet and Caiden had been the first life to have them come together. Honestly, I thought it would be more romantic but even though she had first met him by helping stitch him back together, but it in itself was electrifying. I never knew something so small could trigger something so big.

That isn't the only thing though. There was something that I had only noticed when I was back in my home, covered by my blanket and praying for a dreamless sleep. It was only then that the words I had been deaf to, had been heard. _"This will be it."_ I knew that deep baritone voice anywhere, I've been hearing it every night after all. It had frightened me to hear those words. Never before had they been spoken, it was always the opposite and usually, I would say them.

Could Cobra have the dreams too? It wouldn't surprise me. It would answer a lot of questions, him being in the infirmary with no signs of being hurt physically. But let's say he was having the dreams, what does that mean? Are they... Are they real? If I was asked that before, my answer would have immediately been no. No, they weren't real because it was just ludicrous to think that something from my imagination was real. Now, I'm not so sure. After seeing the way Cobra, someone who is supposed to hate me, look at me that way and collapsing at the same time as me for no apparent reason, I was starting to doubt.

Because of that doubt, I had begun researching. Books about reincarnation were piled around my room, cluttering any available space. I was starting to worry that what had been a curiosity, was quickly becoming an obsession. It wasn't as if my every thought was consumed with my dreams but it was getting close. I was rarely at the guild anymore, to terrified to go out because there are times where I will zone out and I dream, even though I'm wide awake. I believe the only way it will stop is if I get an answer, but even that is a small percentage.

So with all that is going on, I'm here, in my living room, curled up and hunched over a book. I had gone through most of them, only about 15 books left to leaf through and I was getting nowhere. I flipped to the last page, my eyes skimming over it quickly. When I again got nothing, I slammed the cover down and dragged my hands over my face, peaking through my fingers. "Gods, I'm tired." Of everything really. Dreams, frustration, being cooped up, everything. It was getting to me. Leaning back into my couch, I let out a long sigh. I fought with all the energy I had but my eyes began to droop and in seconds I was out.

* * *

I walked down the isle, my smile bright but all too fake. No one knew the difference though, and I was happy about that. My soon-to-be husband stood at the alter, hands folded in front of him and smiling back at me. His, his was real. He was happy, where as I was just barely content. I knew I could turn back and make my life with someone else, but it was too late for me and I couldn't stand to see his face full of pain. By the time I reached him, my smile had turned into a slight upturn of my lips, nothing more and nothing less.

The minister began speaking about 'what a wonderful day this was', but I turned him out. I stared at the man in front of me, his long blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail, per usual. I couldn't deny that Jake was handsome, many girls threw themselves at him but I didn't love him, he was one of my best friends. The man I love, he was married and had a child, he was content. In fact, he was here, in the chapel with his family. I looked over, searching the pews. I felt my eyes water when I saw him, his beautiful baby girl sitting on his lap whilst his wife had her head leaning on his shoulder.

When Matt's eye met mine, I felt broken. His violet eye burned with intensity into my brown ones and for once, I could make out what was in them. Though I said he was content with how his life is now, he loved me. No one had me pegged for someone to fall in love with a married man, let alone be the other woman, but I was. Everyone called me 'Good Girl Grace' because of my so-called innocent nature, but how wrong are they.

Matt had once wanted me to run away with him, as if we were teenagers who's parents wouldn't allow them to be together. I had refused, telling him it wasn't right, he had a family and I was engaged. How I wish I had of accepted. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to throw my flowers down, race over to him and take us far, far away from here.

I felt a tear trickle out and I turned my head back to Jake. He had dropped his smile and was looking at me with worry and... hurt. I noticed how his dark green, almost black, orbs glanced over at Matt. When he opened his mouth, I put on my best smile and tilted my head to the side. With that, his shoulders dropped and he grinned a bit. I had shook his thought for now and that was enough for me. "Ahem. Jake, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He didn't hesitate. "I do."

"And do you Grace, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

I took a deep breath and sighed silently, glancing back to Matt once more. His expression was blank and cold. "I-" I lowered my gaze to the ground and squeezed Jake's hand tightly. "I do."

"I hereby declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I looked back up, tears streaming from my eyes. Jake smiled and lowered his head, his lips grazing against mine as cheers resounded. This would be the part where I laugh and tell him I love him, but I just cried as I felt my heart slowly break into a million pieces and fall to the floor. I didn't even bother to try and pick them up as we left the church.

* * *

The dream changed and suddenly, I was myself, standing in the infirmary of Pandora's box. I knew I was still dreaming, but I had full control of my thoughts and actions. It didn't take me long to realize that I was but an image watching as the events transpired. I stood beside Cobra's bed, watching as my figure retreated out the window. The bed rustled and I looked down as Cobra turned his head over to the bed I had vacated. "This will be it." His hard voice was soft and filled with emotion. He looked back up to the ceiling, taking a deep breath, something I know from having Natsu as my best friend. He was taking in my scent. "Lucy..."

What happened next will haunt me for the rest of my life. His face tightened and tears fell from his good eye. I didn't know what to think, someone I knew had to be so strong was crying. I felt my own cheeks get wet as well. His crying didn't last, after a few seconds he took a deep breath, wiped his face and opened his eye. There was only a faint trace of red in it, so no one would even notice unless they were close enough.

He quickly sat up, taking in the room before standing and leaving. I stretched out my arm, reaching for him. My fingers brushed against his cape and I called out his name. "Cobra!" I didn't know why I did it, it was just instinct. As he disappeared from view, I ran after him, finding him walking over to the rest of his guild that sat at a table. He stood behind them, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

I had to pause when I saw his stance. Something about it on him was so... Attractive. I felt my heart race at the sight he made. "Are you feeling better?"

I was taken out of my daze by, the one and only, Luci. She had ambled over and stood a little too close to Cobra. One look at her and you could tell she had pushed her chest out. Even if she did have a big bust, it wasn't big enough to rub up against his arm from that distance. I felt a burning in my chest and I knew it was jealousy. "I'm fine."

I smirked at her as she pouted. It was if she was some child. _'That's my man.'_ Holy Mavis, where did that come from?! "Are you positive, Cobra? It was odd that you collapsed like that." I didn't even have to look to know who had said that. Her voice was just as I remember from 7 years ago, Angel. Cobra just looked over at her blankly.

"I'm fine, Angel. Brain, when are we leaving?" Brain? Wasn't that the guy with two personalities?

"Seeing as you're with the living again, we'll leave now." Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a damn minute. Midnight... Was Brain? This guy changed his name to his fathers? Wow buddy, you have some issues.

I followed them out the door, watching as the began going down the path. I didn't follow them any further, it would be no use, so I just watched. Cobra paused in his tracks for a moment and turned his head over to the right, taking in another breath before continuing on. "I'll find you again. I promise." I tilted my head back to the sun, basking in the wind that carried his words to me. _'I believe you, Cobra.'_

* * *

 _ **So... How was it? Leave anything and everything in the reviews!**_

 _ **A/N: Okay so I'm writing for CoLu week, that has been born thanks to the wonderful ladies Eien no Touko and Dragon'sHost, and I hope that you'll be reading all the new stories. The dates are June 21st to June 27th.**_

 _ **Also, to anyone that has put a request in, I have NOT forgotten about them! Sadly, they have been delayed until July 1st, this is because it is the end of my school year so I wont have to worry about work coming in between me and these stories. Because of the delay, I'm still taking requests, so if you have any, put them in the reviews or PM me!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke from my slumber with a smile instead of the usual scream of heartbreak or quivering of my thighs from release. For once, I was happy with the outcome. I wouldn't focus on the first part of my dream today, right now I didn't care about Grace and Matt's love life. All that mattered was the words that were still fresh in my mind. Though I wasn't sure if Cobra finding me would be a good thing right now, I still anticipated it. Only seeing him twice in my life, I didn't think I could become attached. Oh how wrong I was. He was on my mind constantly, whether it be him now or him past, he was always there. It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I stood up, groaning happily as I head my back pop a few times. _'I think I'll head to the guild.'_ I nodded in agreement to my thought. It had been weeks since I had been there, forgoing it due to my worsening state. Hell, I had barely gone out of my home. I didn't bother changing out of my sweatpants and tank top, I just simply grabbed my belt, keys and whip, and headed out the door.

As I walked, I paid more attention to the breeze as it brushed against my skin. It reminded me of the fact that it had carried his words into my ears with a soft caress. I suppose I was enjoying it too much because it seemed as though I had gotten to the guild too quickly. I didn't cry over it though, in fact my smile enlarged as I pushed the doors open.

The noise in the hall quieted to a hushed whisper as everyone saw me. When I waved to them and said my usual cheery hello, they greeted me back with a dog pile hug. I laughed at their enthusiasm, apologizing for not being around. Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing earlier and I grabbed a seat at a table with Wendy and Carla. There was a newspaper off to the side and with nothing else to do, I picked it up and started reading. Flipping through the pages, I stopped at the one that had caught my attention. "Another?"

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Wendy asked. I didn't bother looking up, I was still staring at the picture in front of me. Lately, people had been setting fire to churches. I didn't know what kind of a thrill they got out of it, because it made me sick.

The smell of raw fish drifted into my nose and I glanced up to see Kinana. Just the sight of her made me burn with jealously. Why? Well that was an easy one. In my dream, she had been Nikole, Matt's wife and the mother of his child. Even though I knew that they were different people, it still made me green. "What's wrong?" I tuned her out, not wanting to make a scene and allowed Wendy to fill her in as I kept reading. Further down the page, I saw a face that was hard to forget.

"I know him. He's from the council." Happy cracked a joke from beside me and told Natsu to come look. I threw the paper down, watching as it slid across the table. I heard Romeo say Natsu was dead to the world and I snorted. "Being dead to the world is something that comes with the package. Whether it be brain dead or oblivious."

"I can't believe people are setting churches on fire. Times sure are changing." I agreed with Happy. No matter what, we were asleep for 7 years and the world wouldn't just sit back and wait for us to return.

I heard a rustle of fabric from behind me and Natsu's voice pipe up. "Smells weird."

"Hey Lucy! Someone's here to see you." I furrowed my brow, turning in my seat. Standing in the doorway of the guild was a girl who looked about my age, maybe younger. She had dirty blonde hair that flowed down out of a bonnet? to her waist. She wore a cute, long and puffy pink dress, and held a long brown case. As beautiful as she was, I was still confused. I had never seen the woman before, so why would she be here to visit me?

"Who's that?" I shrugged at Natsu's question, watching as the stranger made her way over to us.

"Are you Lucy Heartfillia?"

My brow rose the same time I did. "Yeah... Who's asking?"

Her head tilted. "Who am... I?" Tears welled in her eyes and her voice went high. I mentally panicked as tears practically flew from her eyes and I took a step back as she yelled. "How could you forget dear Michelle Lobster?"

Suddenly, as if nothing happened, her eyes dried and she smiled at me. "Sorry. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

I kept staring as a few insults were thrown at me. And elbow to my side had my ears perking as Elfman's voice came from beside me. "How could you forget her?"

"Elfman, I hate you."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Michelle Lobster, of the Lobster family. It's nice to see you again, big sister Lucy." If I thought I couldn't be anymore dumbstruck, I was proven wrong. Who the hell's big sister was I? I didn't even know the girl and here she is claiming that I'm her big sister. As far as I know, I'm an only child!

My hands flew up and I waved them frantically in between us. "Hold on. Sister?"

"Well, we aren't really siblings but we are related." Okay, that made a _lot_ more sense. I sighed and took a step forward, putting on my best smile and hoping that it didn't come out as a grimace. I was really fucking regretting leaving my house today. And to think, I could have had so many dreams about him.

"Here, let me take that case for you." My arms reached out and the next thing I know, it's falling to the ground while Michelle flung her arms out to me. I took a step back and the case fell on her foot. I had to bit the inside of my cheek to stop from smiling. Really, I just met the girl and she was turning out to be just like Natsu.

I picked the case up, my eyes widening and a grunt escaping my lips. Holy hell, the thing must have weight a ton. With some effort, I hefted the ting onto a table, gripping the edge of it as I gasped for breath. "What... The hell is in that... Thing?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. All I know is that your father wanted you to have it." All thought was stopped at the mention of my father. It still hurt to think of him, how when he had finally cleaned up his act I was trapped, then just when I get out, I find out he had died a month before. No matter what he had done to me in my earlier years, I still loved him and it still hurt.

"I was his assistant until a little while ago. He actually passed this case on to me when he was on his deathbed... So here we are, Mr. Jude's last request has been fulfilled."

A pang of hurt hit my chest and I couldn't stop the rude words from pouring out of my mouth. "His last moments and you were right there with him." I couldn't help it. I was grateful that someone was there with him, but I, at the least, wanted it to be me.

Michelle didn't seem to get the underlying tone of hate in my voice as she directed her gaze downward and a soft smile lifted her lips. "He didn't believe you were dead. He always worried and he held on to hope that you would come home. It was because of that, that he wanted me to find you and give you this." I balled my fists, my nails digging into my skin so hard that I felt blood trickle out. I hid them behind my back so that no one would notice. I must have forgotten that there were people behind me, because in a matter of seconds, Natsu was beside me and I felt his hands un-balling my own. "He went peacefully, as if just drifting asleep. Maybe... Maybe now that I have found you, he can finally find peace."

I looked away, my gaze settling on the wall. I didn't know what to say, all I wanted to do was run out and crawl back in my bed to cry but I knew I couldn't. So taking a deep breath, I sent Natsu a small smile and shoved my hands in my pockets, leaning forward. "So, what's in it?"

"I have no idea. I was told to deliver it, so I never gave it a thought to look inside." I smiled just a bit bigger and nodded to her in thanks.

"Open it up!" I looked over a Natsu with a risen brow. He simply crossed his arms and shrugged. "Don't leave here hanging. The girl came all the way here to give you this and she never got to see what's inside. Everyone's waiting to see."

I shook my head at him, taking a few steps over to the case. Holding my breath to stop my hands from shaking, I took them out of my pockets and placed them on the latching, flipping them up and slowly lifting the lid. I was a little shocked by it's contents.

Inside lay something wrapped in cloth and I made the small connection about it looking like a mummy. "Can I close it now?" My question was directed to no one in particular as I lifted it out.

"What ever it is, it smells weird."

"Maybe it's the cloth?" I suggested.

"No. It's got some kind of magic. Really old magic." Oh thank Mavis, I was worried it was something nasty.

I placed it on the table, gripping the fabric and pulling it away. Inside lay the oddest thing and I wished to put a name on it so badly, but I didn't have a clue as to what it was. "Michelle, what is this exactly?"

"I'm not really sure, I assumed it was something Mr. Jude was fond of. Does it look familiar?"

"No, not really." I had never seen the thing in my entire life.

Natsu picked it up, placing it on his shoulder. "It's a weapon."

Snatching it away from him, I growled. "Highly unlikely."

* * *

 _ **And the Infinity Clock Arc had begun! This is part one of episode 128, 'Father's Memento.' Also, this chapter is pretty much just like the episode, but no worries, next chapter, everything will be done on my own little twist!**_

 _ **I'm hoping that the next chapter will, not only finish this episode, but I will get some of 129 in there too!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	8. Chapter 8

It was midday by the time I got home, with Michelle in tow. I placed the case on the coffee table and started making some tea, really it was an excuse to have a moment to myself. I was still in shock, I had family, people who share the same blood as me. I didn't know how to feel about it. Should I be happy? Excited? Angry? Sad? I'm not sure but all the warring emotions had collided and I was numb.

I placed my hands on the counter and stole a glance at Michelle from behind my curtain of hair. As I studied her, I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. Yes, I know she said we were related, but I couldn't seem to place who her parents were, when I had seen them. It was foggy and it made me nervous.

With a sigh, I tuned my head back to the teapot, bowing it low. My day had been going great and then Michelle showed up. I was happy to meet her but I had hoped that I wouldn't have to think about Dad for awhile. I was still in pain about his death, knowing that he had died only weeks prior to my awakening sucked, massively. Knowing that someone else had been there with him while I didn't even know he was withering away, it fucking hurt. A lot.

Not only was I internally raging, I was worried. My dreams have been constant and now, I had to share a home with someone. It would be highly embarrassing, not being able to stop myself from screaming out in either horror or ecstasy. It wasn't as if I could tell her that about them, Mavis, she was still a stranger. The pot squealed, signaling the water was ready to be poured and also getting me out of my thoughts. _'I'll just think of something later.'_

I walked out into the living room, glaring at Michelle and snatching my novel from her hands while placing a cup in them. "Don't touch this." I felt like a mother talking to her child, but it worked. Michelle backed down, taking a seat and adverting her gaze. I went over to the case, placing my cup down beside it and opening it. The wrapped, what ever the hell it was, stared back at me in all it's weird glory. "Seriously, just what in the fuck is this? Nothing about it gives a hint."

"You're really living the life." I looked over, watching Michelle with curiosity. Her gaze had lowered and she stared at the table sadly. I was taken by surprise at the sudden character change. "Must be nice, having dreams all your own." I didn't know what to say as an answer. I didn't really have any dreams, nothing that I wanted to do other that work and write.

I turned fully to her, looking down at her emotionlessly. "Don't say that. I have no aspirations other than continuing what I do on a daily basis. Everything I had ever wanted, has already come true. Just because I've done that, doesn't mean that you can't. Everyone has their own dreams, all they have to do is follow them." I couldn't help but snap at her. If the woman wanted to do something, dreamed of making her life all her own, she could and no one could tell her she couldn't.

"I-" Words stalled in her throat and my gaze softened. She really was just like a child.

"Where are you going? After you leave here I mean." Once again, she looked away from me. Kneeling beside her, I bumped her shoulder with my own, small smile on my face. "Stay here. You don't seem as if you could cause much trouble."

Her dark brow eyes enlarged at my offer. "N-no! I couldn't do that!"

"Please, I want you too. It'd be nice to have a roommate that's invited." I had a quick glimpse of my team, mostly Natsu, invading my home and sleeping over. I don't think there had been a time where I invited them over, they usually just barge in like they own the place. "You can even get a job at Fairy Tail."

* * *

The reception was beautiful. Lights hung from the ceiling, food was piled him on the tables, flowers brightened the atmosphere. It was what I had always dreamed my wedding would be like. I would have my dress, chapel, friends and family. The only thing that went wrong, was my dream guy. Jake was nice, a sweet man that knew how to treat a woman right. He was handsome and smart, but he wasn't for me. We had known each other for years and I had grown to think of him more as a brother than a love interest. Still, that hadn't stopped me from putting a ring on my finger.

My dream man, was someone who knew how to take charge, yet let me do my own thing. Someone who I could just hangout with, no talking, no anything, involved. He would be sexy, smart, harsh, kind, powerful and strong. My dream guy was Matt. My eyes slid over to where he was sitting. Nikole had gone home with their little girl, Gina, when the child began fussing. Now he was all alone, a glass of beer in front of him as he looked around the crowd. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to notice my stare, he had something like a sixth sense when it came to things like that.

When his eye finally did find me, I tilted my head to the right. He nodded in acknowledgement and stood, walking over to the hall only a little ways away. Turning to Jake, I placed my hand on his arm lightly, taking his attention away from one of his friends. "I'll be right back, there's something I need to do."

"Sure, go on ahead." I smiled at him in thanks and made my way out of the room. I thanked whatever heavenly beings there was that I was out of that ridiculous gown and into just a knee-length white dress. My heels clicked against the marble as I walked down the dimly light hallway. There was just enough light for me to make out a figure leaning against the wall, their hands in their pockets and their head lowered. Though I had steeled myself for this confrontation, I was slowly getting nervous. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I picked up my pace.

"Matt." I breathed. He looked over at me, the intensity making me shiver.

"Grace." My mask betrayed nothing at the hostility in the way he said my name. It didn't last long, as I felt my eyes water and my hands shake. Matt's violet eye softened out of its glare and he took a step forward. It was small, as if he wasn't really sure if it was the right thing. I made up his mind for him, crossing the space in between us and throwing my arms around his shoulders as I cried into his neck. I felt his palms against my back, holding me to him tightly. I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life, I wanted to be happy. I wanted _him._

"Why did you say yes?" I pushed myself away from him, wiping my eyes before grabbing his hands and intertwining out fingers. I looked down at the appendages and let a sad tilt of my lips grace my face. Our left hands both had gold rings on them, a sign of marriage. They looked exactly the same, as if he was wearing mine and I, his. Sadly, we both knew who we had married, and it wasn't each other.

My head fell to the side as I looked up to him. "I had to. Matt, you're married and I wasn't about to get in the way of that. At least no more than I already had." We chuckled a bit at that. "But, I couldn't just wait and be alone. You have no idea how much I wanted it to be you standing up there with me, kissing me and telling the entire world that you loved me enough to spend the rest of your life with me. You have a wife, though, and a beautiful, beautiful daughter. I wouldn't, no, I couldn't agree to leave with you. It would ruin Gina's life, Nikole's as well." I rocked forward on the balls of my feet, head-butting his chest lightly. "As much as I love you, I wouldn't ruin a good thing."

"I don't want this, you with another man, living with him, loving him, having his children. It's supposed to be me, I want it to be me. We're _meant_ to be together." His voice strained at the last sentence and I knew why. Too bad he had already been married when we met. If not, we would have been fine, we would have been together.

"Maybe- Maybe this is how it ends." My eyes clenched together as tears started again. I looked up at him with a bright smile, a real smile, with tears streaming down my cheeks. "I think I could be happy that we're not together if we get to live. I don't want to have that pain. Matt," I cupped his cheek and giggled as he leaned into my touch. "I love you too much to watch you die."

He stared at me softly and I could see the love in his eyes. Out of habit, my eyes drifted down to his lips. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, me pulling him downwards. It didn't matter that my new husband was in the next room, nothing existed at that moment beside him and I, our lips only ghosting over each other tenderly until it wasn't enough and we were holding onto each other for dear life, out lips, teeth and tongues clashing in a dance of love and passion.

His arms were wound around my waist as he used only a fraction of his strength to lift me up. Instinct took over and I wrapped my legs around him, both of our breaths catching in our throats as our groins hit each other. His hand went under my dress, pushing my panties to the side then swiftly undoing his pants. I yanked them down enough for his cock to spring free, then he was ramming into me, his mouth coving mine as to not let my moans and screams reach the ears of the guests only a bit away.

Everything had happened so quickly, it was no surprise to me as I felt my end nearing. By the way Matt was panting against me, I knew he was right there with me. The coil snapped and I came undone around him, my jaw clamping onto his neck as I tried to muffle my scream of pleasure. That was all it took for him to follow behind me, twitching as his seed shot into me. We stayed there, waiting for our breath to come back. My legs felt like jelly, but I somehow managed to stand as he lifted me off of him and placed me on the floor. We cleaned up, Matt tucking himself away and redoing his pants and me readjusting my panties.

I looked up at him, and for some reason that neither of us knew the answer to, we started laughing. Not low chuckles and small giggles, but full-blow laughter that had us bending over and holding our stomachs. Tears of mirth fell from our eyes as our humor resounded around us.

When we found the will to stop, the silence was deafening. The past day had finally caught up to us and we realized just how serious our situation was. I think we both knew that this wouldn't last forever, it never did, so why would this be any different? "Guess this isn't this time either, huh?"

"Guess so." Matt sighed, his left hand running down his face and giving me another glimpse of his wedding ring. I looked down at my own, twisting it in circles. My eyes widened, but did stray from the ring, as I felt Matt hold the back of my head and press his lips to my forehead. It lasted for a few seconds, hovering just over my skin when he pulled back. A hollow feeling started growing rapidly at the feeling of finality in his action. "Goodbye Grace. I love you."

I pushed past him, walking back the was I came. As I reached the end of the hall, I turned my head back, looking at Matt. My hand rested on the wall and my gaze dropped to the floor. "I love you too, Matt. Goodbye." And I left him there, staring at the place where I had just been.

* * *

Michelle had been around for the past two weeks. She got a job at the guild and everyone loves her. The only issue, she's more clumsy than I am and that's saying a lot. The girl was family, and I was fine with that and all but, she could push out tears easier than Natsu could shove food in his mouth. I already had to put up with Natsu, and now having Michelle, well lets just say my temper had been shorter than normal.

We also hadn't gotten anything on the thing Dad left me, which led me to where I am now; Sitting with Gajeel, books piled beside me and one in front. I slammed the book closed, sighing in frustration. There was not a thing anywhere and I was getting really pissed off. I threw my leg on the table, tipping myself backwards on the back legs of my chair. "What's wrong, Bunny Girl, things not going your way?"

I turned a glare at Gajeel. He smirked and took a bite of metal. Normally, I wouldn't be sitting with him unless Levy was here, but me and Mr. Dark and Grumpy had become close in a short amount of time. I growled lowly, something I had picked up from him. "You have no clue, Metal Dick. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going my way."

Popping the last bit of metal in his mouth, he leaned forward, resting his crossed arms on the table and glancing around before looking back at me. "You know, that crybaby cousin of yours is stayin' at your place. How are you dealin' with her and those dreams?"

I looked at Michelle out of the corner of my eye, watching as she tripped over her two feet and fell to the ground, crying and apologizing. "Hard. She's a light sleeper and with them coming every night, I have to deal with that 'Are you okay's?'. I know she means well and all, but it's annoying."

"Every night? What are they about?" I tilted my head back, locking my brown orbs on Gajeel's studded face. I studied him, looking to see if he was investigating anything. I sighed when I found nothing of interest, just him wondering how I've been doing.

"Yeah, every night," I dropped one of my legs, letting it dangle about an inch above the floor. "They've been okay, I guess. The usual, same guy and shit."

I watched Gajeel's red eyes dart around my face. "You know who he is." It was a statement, he already knew the answer. I nodded, looking back to the other members. Natsu stood on a table, fire spewing from his mouth as he challenged anyone to a fight. Gray flew across the room, knocking him down and accepting. It only took a few seconds for a brawl to break out. "Who is it?"

"Cobra. From Oracion Seis." Even with all the noise around us, I lowered my voice to a hushed whisper. I didn't want anyone else, Natsu, knowing about any of this. Erza broke up the fight quickly and everyone went back to what they had been doing before. The chair fell back on all fours and I stood from my seat, grabbing a piece of paper from under one of the books. "I'll be back in a few."

I went over to Macao, placing the paper down and sliding it over to him. He rose a brow but picked up the paper anyways. I watched as he read it over. Once, than twice, and a third time before looking back at me. "You're submitting a request?"

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my sweatpants, something I had been wearing often in comfort, and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." I threw my head over to Michelle. "She wanted to find out more on that thing my father gave me."

"Okay, well I'll put this up then." I nodded, turning on my heel. It was then that I noticed Michelle and Natsu, standing the table that held the brown case. I walked over, standing beside my pink-haired best friend as Michelle took the thing out. She picked it up, turning and prancing around. Within five steps, she had tripped and the 'Memento', as she dubbed it, fell to the ground with a bang.

"Are you okay Michelle?" She didn't answer and I noticed the sudden quite in the guild. I whipped my head over and felt my heart skip a beat. The 'Memento' hovered above the ground and began spinning. It suddenly stopped and the thin edge pointed to the ceiling. Transcript glowed as it wrote quickly. I was the first to speak, and I think I spoke everyone's thoughts. "What. The. Fuck?"

* * *

 _ **So I didn't get to the next episode. I did, however, finish her dream and throw my own twist into it. I really hope it was okay!**_

 _ **P.S: This will be put on hold until CoLu Week is finished. The only reason for that is, I only have the first day finished and need to start working on all the other ones. I know, I suck! But, I will have the next chapter out on June 28th!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	9. Chapter 9

Research, something that I used to love but was currently the bane of my existence. Books, once again, were around me as I had my nose stuffed in one. I had done research on the memento before, but the inscription that had appeared on it led to more reading. I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for two things. One: Gajeel was on a local job in town, giving me no one to whine to. And two: There wasn't a goddamn thing about it anywhere. At least nowhere I have seen yet. I sighed, my head falling into my palm. "Don't let it get you down Lucy, I'm sure we'll get something soon." My eyes narrowed at Michelle's optimism. She meant well, I knew that, but it was easy for her to say that. She hadn't really helped much and right now, she was looking at the damn thing.

Footsteps echoed in the empty hall, stopping in front of me. "We've taken a job." I glanced up from my book, meeting Erza's demanding gaze. Letting my eyes drop, I began reading again.

"That's interesting." I said, though I wasn't paying any attention. The words just left my mouth without thought. "I'm not going, My plate's already full."

"Well, have you seen Natsu?"

"Nope, that idiot ran off earlier." I said, flipping to the next page. I heard Erza sigh in frustration before talking to Gray. I peaked up, watching as the poor boy started sweating bullets, glancing everywhere except the redhead in front of him. In the background, I saw Juvia glaring and was suddenly happy that I didn't have to go. The woman was messed up and fucking terrifying. With a shrug, I buried myself in the annoying words.

* * *

Word had spread quickly around the guild about Gajeel and Natsu challenging Laxus. Honestly, I didn't really care about any of it. They had planned a party for it and everything and although it was annoying, as I was still trying to find something about the script, I was happy when they all cleared out to go get ready.

Without everyone here, the guild was eerily quiet but I didn't mind. I was finally getting some peace and quiet, something that had been getting very rare these days with Michelle sleeping at my place.

My sleep had been cut down, if not that, I wasn't sleeping at all. When I did pass out from exhaustion, I would up being awoke by her worried face. I didn't like it, any of it. The not sleeping was wearing me out, the worry I gave Michelle was making me guilty, the crankiness I had everyday was turning me into the guilds bitch. I was just so tired of everything, my life had taken a 180 on me, tearing out everything I had before. I was no longer able to have dreamless sleeps, I was no longer able to have any 'me time'. I wanted to tear my hair out from everything.

* * *

Currently, I was taking the time I was given and just kicking back to relax. My legs were propped up on the table, my chair on its back legs. I had some beer in my hand and I was staring off into space. It was nice, being alone, having some time to reflect. Too bad I was too buzzed to have a straight thought.

It wasn't as if I had intended on getting drunk, but the liquor going down my throat so swiftly, making a warm fire in my gut, it was addicting. It had washed all the stress away, letting me float on clouds. I was cheery, giggling at the oddest times. I had noticed, as I left to go get another refill, that I couldn't walk straight. It was kind of sad really, as I had only drank six mugs. Over time at Fairy Tail I had build up a tolerance for alcohol, not that anyone knew I drank.

I refilled my mug, placing some jewels on the counter as I had been after every drink. Was I turning into Cana? I giggled at that, hunching over as tears leaked out. I didn't really know what was so funny about that, but the thought of me downing barrels without getting drunk was hilarious. Smile still on my face, I downed half the mug on my was back over. I wouldn't have if I hadn't stopped as an overwhelming sadness crashed my happy mood.

It was sudden, but by the time I was back in my chair, tears had welled and my face was blank. I couldn't understand it, I was the happiest person in the world not a minute ago and now I felt like... Like something important had just been lost to the sea. I contemplated what it could be, what could get me so down but nothing came except an onslaught of tears. My head started to pound and I lowered my head into my crossed arms on the table, intending to just close my eyes and will the pain away. It didn't go as planned because, as soon as my head hit my arms, I was out like a light, sleepless nights catching up.

* * *

There wasn't nearly enough of us.

There were too many of them.

War had broken out over a year ago and I had been the first person to answer the call for a head nurse. They had said that everyone else had refused to leave their families, even under the order of the General. I was the first to agree, I had no qualms in leaving. I knew I would be helping out our country and saving lives. I wasn't willing to refuse that offer.

It hadn't been nearly as bad before but then the enemy had done a shootout, overwhelming our side and injuring over 200 men. In the entire year I had been head nurse, never before had I felt so useless. Too many were dying, too many coming in. We didn't have enough people to help everyone, though we tried. God, how we tried. We would spend a max of ten minutes with one person before moving on to another, trying to save them and doing as much as we could in that short time.

It had been effective for awhile, but the men just kept coming in and not nearly enough leaving unless they were dead. I whipped the sheen of sweat on my forehead, trying to finish up the stich I had just began. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had too, it just wouldn't work. "I'm sorry." I whispered, not making eye contact with the man laying before me. "I can't fix it." He cussed loudly, screaming at me to do it. He was in horrible pain and denial. After all, he had just lost his left arm. "I'm sorry but I have to go, another patient needs me."

I went to walk away, others needed me and I couldn't waste time on something I couldn't change. I had only took a step before the man latched onto my wrist with his arm, glaring at me and pulling me back over. "I said fix it, bitch! I know women are useless but you can at least fucking try!"

"Let her go, she has a job that needs to be done."

My brow furrowed as I turned to the new voice. I swore I had heard it before, somewhere but I shrugged it off as someone I had attended to. I couldn't memorize every single person that came in here.

That wasn't the case, however. The man that had spoken was a face that I could never forget. Images flashed before my eyes and my breath left me. He didn't seem to worried about being in here, though there was a bandage over his right eye. I knew that he had lost it and there would be a scar there, keeping it closed for the rest of his life. Still, he looked so beautiful sitting there on the floor, his back against one of the pillars keeping our pitiful building together. He must have given up his bed for another, I thought.

"She does. And that's fixing my fucking arm!" The man still had a firm grip on me, and I began struggling to loosen it.

"Please Sir." I whimpered. He was close to breaking my bones and I knew that there would be a nasty bruise showing up in no time. "Others are dying every second you keep me here." I had to reason with him but all he did was growl and pull me closer. I couldn't stay here!

A tanned hand landed on the mans wrist, squeezing it tightly. The man was slowly letting me go with the pain that I knew he was enduring. He dropped my arm and glared at the 'stranger' before turning on his side, away from us. With the new freedom, I rushed over to another person, quickly patching them up before moving on. "What's your name?" I asked, knowing that he was following me.

"Aston. Yours?"

"Carol." I whispered with a smile, tying a bandage on someone's leg. One of the other nurses walked over to me, her long white hair fanning out behind me. "Kate. How is everything going?"

Kate smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. She was older than me by a few years but I still saw her as a younger sister. "Good. For once, there are more people leaving alive and only about half of the last coming in." I gave a firm nod, waiting to see if there was anything else. "That's all to report."

"Oka-" Kate grabbed me again, smiling softly. "Go take a break, Carol. It's been three days since you've rested."

I was going to tell her I was fine, but it was like she could see right through me, like she could see how tired I really was. It was true, I hadn't slept or taken a break in the past 72 hours but I knew I was needed. But, things were going a little better so I nodded and took her advice.

Aston was still following me and I silently thanked him for it. Being in the room with so many people, I couldn't act to him being here. But when the flap closed behind us, I spun on the ball of my foot and crushed him to my chest, rubbing my face on his shirt and leaving wet spots behind with my tears. His arms found my waist and hugged me back just as fiercely. I pulled my face from his chest and looked into his eye. We moved at the same time, crashing our lips together in a frenzy. I held him to me, wanting to mold him to be while I kissed him with so much passion. Passion that was returned 10-fold.

We parted, our foreheads against each other as we panted for the breath we lost. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice breaking as I spoke. He shouldn't be here, even if we never met, he shouldn't have been _here_.

"My country needed me." He said. I felt his hand come up and cup my cheek, his thumb brushing over my cheekbone. This was all wrong, all wrong. My life was supposed to be simple. I was supposed to come here, help the people that needed me and I was to go home and live again, simply. But now, everything was different. Already, I was filled with worry about him being here, about the fact that the past always seems to haunt us. "I'm sorry."

"No. No, don't be sorry." I said, stepping away. Immediately I felt the loss of his warmth and I just wanted to go back into his arms. He felt so safe. He felt like a home I had always known but never got. "You have done what you needed to do. The same as me. That's all there is to it."

"Stubborn as always." He sighed.

My arms went around my stomach and I turned away from him. "I'm going to rest." I mumbled, keeping my brown orbs on the rising sun. I had forgotten what the sun looked like, the beautiful sight ruined by the sounds of gunfire in the background.

I heard Aston shuffled his feet before he turned and began walking. "See you." My eyes watered and I glance over my shoulder, finding him doing the same.

I kept the eye contact as I whispered, "See you."

* * *

I opened my eyes to searing light and a pounding headache. Pushing the pain away, if only a bit, I looked around from my spot on the floor. The guild was still empty, but that wasn't a surprise, Fairy Tail went all out with parties so I knew they were still out in the park. The table I had been at was empty save for the mug of beer that was on it's side, the liquid it contained covering its top, and the chair I was on was on it's side. I guess I fell sometime last night and didn't even notice. I shrugged as I got to feet. I swayed a bit, one hand clutching at my head but it soon left and I was able to get to the bar, rummaging around and finding a bottle of painkillers.

I dry swallowed two of them, grimacing at the bitter taste but I was relieved when my headache went away quickly. Thank the gods for magical pain medicine.

Medicine.

Honestly, I wasn't all that bothered by my dream last night, which was odd but I was sort of glad that it wasn't haunting me. It was a sense of freedom that I wasn't about to give up.

Smiling, I left the guild and headed to the park. I didn't have anything better to do, so why not? It didn't take me long to get there because with each step I took, I got faster. When it finally came in sight, my brow rose at the decorations. _'Wow, they really went all out, didn't they?'_

Shrugging, I entered, dodging children that were running amuck. It baffled me that everyone had gone out of their way for a fight, I mean, Natsu challenged people to fights everyday so what was so important about this one? Oh yeah, he challenged Laxus.

I rolled my eyes as the memory of him popped up. I wasn't mad at him, not in the slightest. At the time, Laxus was pissed off and he acted on the anger, something that a lot of people were prone to do. Afterwards, he had been kicked out and no one heard from him since he had shown up and saved all our asses. That heroic action had been ignored when Master didn't let him come back. Laxus had obviously changed and no one really cared.

The guy had also become like an older brother to me. It wasn't known, but I had taken a walk and found him in the forest weeks ago and ever since I had been returning. He was so different from what I had first thought him as. Laxus, despite his appearance, was actually very kind. There were times where he no doubt could be the biggest asshole, it was his foundation but there were definitely other sides to the man.

Imagine my surprise when I saw him standing not ten feet away. My face lit up like a Christmas tree and I rushed over, hugging him from behind. The impact knocked the breath out of me but I really didn't care. My brother was here, in public and I wanted to hug him. The smell of a summer thunderstorm drifted up to my nose and I hummed happily as I rubbed my face against his back. "Hey there Blondie."

"You're blonde too." I growled, unlatching from him and walking around him. A small smile was on his face as he looked down at me. "What's up, Outlet?"

Laxus rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking off and gesturing for me to follow. I did so happily. "Nothing much. I'm astounded by the lengths the guild went to for this fight though. What about you?"

My hands clasped behind my back, I looked down at my feet as I responded. "The same as usual, still haven't gotten anywhere with research." I sighed, looking up at him. "I'm waiting for Levy to get back so I can ask for some help."

"She is back. Didn't you see her last night?" I stumbled over my feet, Laxus having to steady me. I looked up to him, my eyes hopeful.

"Really?! And for your information, I was at the guild all night."

I heard him take a deep breath and he looked back at me, amusement on his features. "I should have noticed the smell of beer earlier." I smacked his chest with all my strength but I knew it didn't do much. It would take a hell of a lot more than a simple wack to hurt the muscle mountain.

"Shut up. Anyways, I'll catch you later, I need to find Lev." I said, running off. The crowd was large, making it even more difficult to find the short girl. I growled lowly when I found myself back to where I started and tried again, ignoring the laughing blonde hulk. An idea came to mind and I stopped looking for the short bluenette. Instead, I would look for tall, dark and shiny. Hopefully, he would be with her like always.

Considering that I wasn't looking for him before, I hadn't spotted Gajeel but when I did, I face-palmed when I found him only a little bit away. I stalked over, cursing myself with very colorful words that a lady like myself shouldn't even know.

I stopped in front of the two, four if you count the two lackeys in the back pouting at the fact that their leader wasn't paying attention to them. "Levy, thank Mavis."

The bluenette turned to me, crushing me in a hug. "Lucy! What's up?"

"I need your help with something. Translating to be exact."

* * *

 _ **I decided that I would not, could not, put this off any longer! So how was it? Leave thoughts and comments in the reviews!**_

 _ **Big thanks to Eien ni Touko  for giving me the idea for her dream. With out you girl, I would have been so lost. Love you!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't mind the mess. Research hasn't exactly been going well." I grumbled, moving a large stack of books off the chairs.

When I told Levy I needed her help she had said we should go right away. I knew I needed her help, but I had wanted to stay away from my apartment for just a little longer. It hadn't gone that way though. Michelle was with us, already sitting down with the memento in front of her, the case open. I silently cursed her for not helping. Really, I liked her but I just kept getting annoyed with her.

When all the books were on the floor, I slumped into one of the chairs with a heavy sigh. I dug in the pocket of my overly large sweater and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Levy. The inscription from the thing was on there and I kept it in hope that I would be able to find it myself.

The bluenette had read it over a few time, her eyes flying. "I know this." She muttered, placing the paper down and getting up. She began looking through all the books that were around us and my eyes widened as in only seconds she slammed a book on the table and opened it. She flipped through pages like the wind, moving so fast. "Here it is."

 _'MOTHERFUCKER!'_ I screeched loudly in my head. The book she had picked up was one I had read at least five time and she _found it_. I was pissed at myself. How the fuck did I miss it?! _'No Lucy. Calm down.'_ "What does it say?" I asked, my voice coming out harsher than I intended.

Levy didn't seem to notice. "Time ticks forward to inevitable chaos."

Familiar. That sounded really fucking familiar. I stood from my seat and fell to my knees, shuffling through books. What one was it? I know I read it somewhere but where? "C'mon, c'mon. Where are you?" Okay, I know that this search has led to me getting a ton of new books and that I made a mess of my place, but really, why can I not find this shit? Oh! Here it is! See, I told you I would find it.

I flipped through pages, still kneeling on the floor. "I've heard of it before, some creepy story here. Give me a sec." I muttered, my voice only loud enough for them to hear me. "Okay," I stood up, going back to my seat as I read down the page. "There's this clock that's passed down over the years and there's a lot of shit that happens through it's history." Turning the page, I was instantly draw to the pictures. My brows furrowed and I looked closer, inspecting the art. "I- Holy shit."

"What is it?" Levy asked, her small form leaning over the table. I took one more, long-lasting look at the picture before my eyes went to my best friend. "It's the hand of a clock." I whispered.

* * *

Our walk to the guild was quite, only the sounds of our footsteps interrupting our thoughts. Then again, I wasn't even paying attention to them, so I could have stopped in the middle of the road and never noticed. I was just... Shocked? Surprised? Pissed off? Probably a mix of the three.

It was just sitting right under my fucking nose and I didn't notice! I must have looked at that book three times and in that entire time, not once did I make the connection that the object might have been a fucking clock hand. Not once. I wanted to make an excuse for missing it. Say that I was just so stressed on research, that it flew right by me, but I knew that the fuck up I made was inexcusable. The time I had put into this was something I wouldn't get back and my emotions have been fucked up because of it, making me even bitchier than usual. It was in one word, annoying.

Michelle had told me to look on the bright side of things because, finally after weeks of looking, we found something that could lead us closer to finding out why dad wanted me to have this. I guess she was right, it was something that we didn't have before but still. We could have found that long ago, if only I had opened up my eyes and really looked.

"Give us Lucy Heartfillia."

Eh? I blinked, willing my eyes to come back into focus. We had, at sometime or another, wound up outside the guild and all the members that weren't out on jobs, stood outside, looking worn from battle. At the doors were three people who, I swore, looked to fucking familiar. "Is that...?"

Levy looked over at me, confusion, anger and a speck of fear in her hazel eyes. "Who? Do you know these people?"

I nodded, blindly holding out the case and giving it to Michelle. "These are people we've met in Edolas, except they've lived on Earthland the entire time." I whispered, keeping my eyes on the newcomers. So far, it was obvious that they were making trouble and I wasn't going to stand for it. I reached into my pocket, my fingers brushing against my keys when a voice stopped me. "They don't know who Lucy is yet."

I glanced over at Natsu, who was in the process of standing back up. "Go find Gramps and meet us back he-"

I cut him off, not wanting to hear the end of his sentence. I refused to sit around on my ass and look like I was better than everybody, they were my friends too. "What?! No, you fucking idiot! We're going to fight!"

"C'mon now. Don't leave." Hughes, well the female version, taunted. This chick was crazier than her counterpart by the looks of it. I glared at the bitch, wishing I could fucking tear her to pieces. What the hell did they want with me anyways?

I made to step forward and ask them just that when my arm was tugged, sending me stumbling back. Michelle had an iron grasp on me, her face pleading as she and Levy began jogging away from the scene. I struggled in her hold, but for such a frail looking girl, she was strong. I gave up my fight and started running, my head turned back and watching the fight. Natsu had sent an attack at the trio and my eyes widened. _'_ _That stupid jackass! Does he really not fucking remember?!'_ Before I got the chance to call him a few names that were running through my head, Hughes used a stick and redirected it. Right over to us.

Levy flew away from me and Michelle, her form hitting the rocks and most likely putting her down for the count. I couldn't really concentrate on that because I was rolling, and rolling. I skidded on my side to a stop, wincing at the cuts I had gotten from the dirt. My eyes peeled open and I watched Kinana throw a rock at Hughes. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. The girl had no magic and decided it was best to do that? Really!?

"Wrong choice girlie. Things are about to get nasty." Sugarboy said. Behind him, Mary's aura darkened. "Yeah, Top Heavy."

Things just went down hill from there. The three that were safe up on one of the towers attacked. In seconds, things fucked up. Panther Lily got kicked by Coco and the attack Wendy sent out was redirected at Natsu, who went flying into the air. I sat up on my knees, taking in the fact that just about everyone was out. Again, my hand went to my pocket. I couldn't just sit around, I couldn't. However, if I gave myself away right now, went peacefully with them, I could always... I grinned, standing up.

"I'm the Lucy you're looking for." I was horror struck as I watched her move forward. _'Michelle! What the hell is wrong with you!'_ I screamed internally as she moved further and further away from me. _'Get back here you idiot!'_ I had hoped for a minute there that she would somehow magically appear beside me. That wasn't the case. She just kept moving closer to those three. "What do you want with me?"

"She looks the part. Growing up in the Heartfillia mansion rubbed off." Sugarboy said, looking down at her.

"Really? I'm disappointed, I was expecting some ditz." Mary muttered. I growled lowly, glaring at them. They just insulted me and... Wait. They don't even know if that's me.

Planting a smirk on my face, I sauntered up and stopped beside Michelle, my arms crossed beneath my chest. "Sorry sweets but I'm Lucy."

I felt hands on my forearm and I looked over at Michelle to see tears in her eyes. "Oh Miss. Michelle! Do not try to protect me for it is too late." She wailed. I glared at her, ripping myself from her grasp.

"Are you tripping out or something? Don't listen to her. I'm Lucy." I leaned in close to Michelle, snarling at her. "Are you fucking crazy or something? You have no way of defending yourself if they decide to attack. Sorry, but I would rather not have that."

"Get back Lucy! I won't let them lay a finger on you." I whirled around to Natsu, ready to give a few choice words to him.

"That's right! Because I'm Lucy!"

All around us, the women were claiming my name. It was a good move but a stupid one. They were putting themselves at risk and if things went wrong, I don't even want to think of the consequences. It was obvious that the trio was getting annoyed and before I knew it, green slime was coming from Sugarboy. Natsu attacked the thing, only to get caught in it. My hand fell to my pocket and I got into a battle stance. "He's creating a distraction. Please Lucy."

"I-I can't." I whispered, looking between the fight and Michelle. They were being overpowered and they needed me. _'But this is the only chance we'll get.'_ "Okay." Michelle began running and I followed, only pausing to pick up the hand.

* * *

Michelle pulled me behind a tree and I took the chance to catch my breath. Wow, I was really out of shape from just reading. I had forgotten how taxing running can be. While I was doing that, it gave my anger a chance to catch up too. I straightened from my hunched over position and placed my heaviest glare on Michelle, dropping the hand and grabbing her wrist. "L-Lucy?"

"What the fuck was that shit?! You could have gotten hurt, you dumbass! You do realize that you were completely defenseless while they were powerful wizards! Even some of our senior members had trouble with them! What made you think that you would be able to protect yourself?!"

Michelle's eyes were wide as she looked at me. I saw fear in her eyes and I bathed in it, I fucking enjoyed it. She should fear me, she should fear me the way she should have feared the others. I could be just as dangerous. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to get something out. "I-I was ju-just trying to protect y-y-you."

That just angered me further. "I'm a fucking Celestial Wizard, Michelle! I can protect myself! In fact, it's my job to protect _you!_ You're younger and the only family I have left! How do you think I would feel if you got hurt? I can't fucking risk that! So what could you have done?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry!" I sighed, dropping my head, as she started crying. I could try and try and try but I couldn't stay mad at her. Yes, she annoyed the hell out of me but wasn't that what families do?

I brought my hand up, placing it on her head. She looked up with misty eyes and I smiled so wide, my eyes scrunched. "It's cool. Thanks for trying but do me a favor and never, ever, try again."

"Finally caught up to you I see."

We looked over at the voice and found Coco... Hanging upside down. Okay then, shit just got even more weird. My head fell back and a long, tired groan came out. "Do you see this, Lucy? Chick just doesn't give up." I said, rolling my head to Michelle. She let out a giggle and nodded.

"Persistent, isn't she Lucy?"

"I don't think that's the right word for it, Lucy." I grinned, looking at Coco. The poor girl was looking between Michelle and I, her body language along with her face showing confusion. "Well, you're the real Lucy, so you better go with her."

"No, no! You are the really real Lucy. Go on." She waved her hands forward, smiling wide. You know, when you get into it, this is actually pretty fun.

"Okay, since I'm the really real Lucy," I took a step forward. "Or am I the really real Lucy?" Michelle asked when Coco's eyes stayed on me a moment too long. Behind the girl, the ground quaked and Virgo came up. "I am the princess." She declared.

"Princess..."

Virgo cam up beside me and we all pointed at the brunette. "Or have you been Lucy this entire time?"

The poor girl looked ready to pass out but we took the chance to break. I wasn't sure how long we had been at it but by the time we stopped, the sun had vanished and the stars were making themselves home in the sky. I took a quick look around and realized that I had no idea where in the hell we were. Even if we were lost, we were safe for now. I shoved my hand in my pocket as I watched the stars and my fingers brushed against my whip. I took it out and sighed. It was pretty and powerful, but I haven't be able to get it to work since last time. "Hey Virgo."

"Yes Princess?" I put my hand out and dropped the thing in her hands.

"I haven't be able to get it to work." Was all I said. She nodded and left to the Spirit World.

"So that was a celestial spirit?" Michelle asked.

I nodded and looked over at her, my lips lifting absentmindedly as I thought about my friends. "Yea. Plue and Virgo are just a couple of them."

"What about the mermaid and the crab?"

"What are you talking about? How do you know them?" As far as I knew, I hadn't spoken nor showed either to her, so how did she know about them? I instantly felt wary about her.

"Look at this. Just like Samuel said it would pan out." Hughes stood over us on a small cliff, her wand -if that's what you want to call it- in the air. "Dance little monkey." She whispered, cruel smile on her face. "DANCE!"

I had no idea of what she was talking about until Michelle started walking. Right towards the cliff over on the right. "What the fuck, Michelle?"

"My legs! They're moving on their own!" She screamed. The pure terror in her words scared the shit out of me. I sprinted over and grabbed ahold of her waist, digging my heels into the ground. It did nothing to stop her. Nothing. I was beginning to fear that she would go right over that edge and I knew, that if she did, I'd be right behind her. I didn't care if I got hurt, but I'd make sure the I got the brunt. "Let go, big sister! I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

I ignored her plea and tightened my hold. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. My voice surprised me with how calm I sounded.

"Well," She drawled. "I thought taking you in would be easier if you were injured."

I giggled at her, looking over from the corner of my eye. "You bitch. I'll fucking kill you if she gets hurt."

Hughes grinned like a madman. "Then I guess you'll just have to kill me."

Time felt like it stopped as Michelle stepped over. My breathing stalled and my heart raced. Fear consumed my being and I couldn't think properly. All I knew was that I had to keep Michelle safe. She wasn't allowed to get hurt. Luckily, I still had a grip on her so I turned her around, bringing her face to my chest and made sure that I was the one hitting the ground first. I closed my eyes and smiled. _'If this does me in, I won't get the chance to tell him I love him.'_

* * *

 ** _Yay! Chapter 10, finally! Thoughts? Comments? Leave them down in the reviews!_**

 ** _booklover1947_**


	11. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

 _ **I have the worst case of writers block for this story right now. I know that all I have to do is watch an episode or two, write down a base and throw my own twist into it. Simple, right?**_

 _ **Wrong.**_

 _ **I've tried and tried watching the next episode and I just cannot. So far, I've written a total of 300+ words and nothing more. For that I'd like to apologize.**_

 _ **I'm sorry. I know that I said the next chapter would be out soon but I can't seem to get out of my own way. I'm trying to get rid of it but it doesn't seem to work. So, I've decided to begin another story so I can focus on something different. Hopefully by the time I'm one or two chapters in, I can write for Past Lives.**_

 _ **I promise that the moment I'm rid of this horrid hindrance, I'll be at the computer, writing my ass up. I will also promise to produce 2-3 chapters to make up for it!**_

 _ **I love you all and thank you for putting up with this long ass wait only to get a stupid, annoying note.**_

 _ **When I post the new chapter(s) this will be taken down, as well.**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	12. Chapter 12

_'If this does me in, I won't get the chance to tell him I love him.'_ That realization hurt. If I was to die here, to be crushed by gravity, I wouldn't get to see his face. I wouldn't get to hug or kiss him. I wouldn't get the chance to tell him that I would make it this time, that I would refuse to part from him again. I don't think I could handle it, not getting to make my life with him. I wouldn't allow myself to give up without a chance.

I whipped my hand from my pocket, key in between my fingers. My face scrunched up and I yelled out, "Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Our quickening decent was stopped as we bounced on wool. A sigh of relief left both Michelle and I as our impending deaths were stopped. My heart was still racing in my chest and my palms were clammy from the fear.

I rolled off the pink cloud, landing on the ground in a crouch before standing straight and helping my cousin down. I looked her over for any injuries, silently thanking Mavis that she was fine. After making sure she was okay, I glanced up to the top of the cliff.

Mary was looking right back at me, her brow twitching in irritation. She sent me a smirk before diving down, plummeting even faster than Michelle and I. I didn't move a muscle as I watched, I didn't feel anything other than anger that I was slowly allowing to consume me. If she wanted a fight, I'll give her one.

The crazy bitch landed a few feet away, acting as if she had just jumped a foot instead of 40. I walked over, closing some of the distance between us. I was calm, the anger I knew was there, boiling just beneath the surface, not shown in any way. My own attitude scared me. I knew from experience that the more collected a person acted, the worse the situation would be. _'Then again, it just sounds exciting.'_

"Taurus," I said, my voice low and cold. I saw a gold light in my peripherals and the sound of a cow bell reached my ears. Normally I would take a second to greet him, as I would any of my Spirits but I didn't, I couldn't. Any and all focus I had was on my enemy. I was fixated on her with cruel intentions in mind and not a thing would changed that. "Get her."

Immediately he attacked, pushing off the ground and flying at her, his axe swinging. Mary had her wand out, trying to control him. I grinned at the attempt. _'I knew it.'_ I thought, watching as he kept his control. Taurus swung at her a few more times, missing because of her agility, before backing off. As he went to go in again, he paused and I felt my heart miss a beat. _'No... She couldn't have. It's not possible.'_ "What's the issue?"

"I know you want me to fight her but she's got a rocking body too!" I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't snap at him. Why? Why me? My hand hit my face and I groaned loudly. Things just don't like to go my way, do they? "Go away."

"Lucy?" I ignored my cousin. I didn't have the time to turn and look at her, I didn't have the time to talk to her. Mary looked like she was out for blood and it wasn't ours she would be getting.

"Scorpio." He appeared, bracing himself on all fours while his tail was in the air. Pointing right at that crazy cunt. I grinned, feeling a tad confident in this situation. Scorpio tensed as he got ready for his attack. "Do it." Sand shot from his tail, making a beeline for Mary. My grin grew as I watched a small explosion. That expression dropped when I saw her up in the air. The woman had jumped away from his attack. "Fuck! Keep it going!" On and on, Scorpio sent out sand and Mary dodged. I watched her face morph into annoyance. Her hand came up, wand pointing at us. Didn't she know that it doesn't work on Spirits? Unless..

My eyes widened as my feet left the ground. In seconds, I was flying forward, heading straight into my friends attack. My arms went up and crossed in front of my face. Hopefully it lessened the damage. "Oh crap! Lucy!" The loud sound of sand hitting earth got softer and my dropped my arms. Scorpio hand begun turning around, moving so that I wouldn't get hit. It would have been a sweet gesture if Michelle wasn't in the way.

I could do nothing as I watched her get hit and go flying. My Spirit had guilt written all over his face but we both knew that he wouldn't have changed his mind. I gave a small smile to him as I sent him back.

I hit the ground with a thud and felt the bones in my body rattle. It wasn't the most comfortable landing ever but I couldn't stay down and whine about it. As soon as I stopped moving, I was leaving dirt behind me as I raced over to her body. I skidded down on my knees, grabbing her face and looking her over. _'Few scratches, small gash on forehead. That may give her a possible concussion but nothing major.'_ A sigh of relief left my mouth at her state. She was fine and would wake up with only a few aches. Placing her head back down on the ground gently, I got up, grabbing the Memento on the way.

I was pissed right now. First she hurls us off a cliff, then throws me into an attack, and finally, to make matters worse, she made Michelle get hurt. I spun around, facing her. "You look quite pleased with yourself."

She grinned, shifting her weight to one leg and cocking her hip. "What can I say, watching your emotions as that went on. It was totally amusing."

"Amusing, eh?" I muttered. My eyes were looking around her, searching for any possible weaknesses. _'She isn't like Kain. However, she didn't try to use the wand while we were apart. Only when she got closer did she finally do it. Does that mean it has a range limit?'_

"I know your wea-" I froze.

"I've got you now!" Her face broke into the creepiest grin, eyes darkening. "Lucy Heartfillia."

She had me. She fucking had me! My limbs wouldn't move and she knew my name. "Michelle get the fuck up! I kind of need some help right now!" It was useless. The girl was knocked out cold and wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Still I had to try, anything was better than nothing.

"Why don't you come on over, huh?" Trying not to move while being controlled. Not fucking working. My legs betrayed me and I found myself moving closer and closer to her. I had to think of a way to get out, I couldn't just let myself be taken. _'Think. Think, think, think! C'mon Lucy!'_

"Now, how about you hand me my present?" Next to go against me? My arms. They began stretching out and it took me only a second to realize what they were after.

Beads of sweat were running down my temples with the force I was trying to get back. I still managed to smirk at her. "It wasn't me. It was never me, was it? You were after this. Am I right?" Mary mirrored my expression, all eyes on the bandaged item in my hands. "I guess you're not so stupid after all."

"Yeah?" I questioned, struggling even more. Our hands were getting closer and closer, meaning that in seconds, if something didn't happen, I would no longer be in possession of the hand. "Well fuck you. You think that I would just hand this over to you, free of charge? No goddamn way."

"Looks like you don't have a choice." She whispered. I looked down, just in time to watch myself hand it over. "This is awesome! Arch is going to be so happy."

The feeling fell away and I dropped to the ground now that I was no longer being controlled. My arms visibly shook with weakness but I paid no mind. My eyes were on the ground, wide and dark. I wanted nothing other than to get up and stretch the bitch out but I couldn't. I had no power in my body. So instead, I stared wondering just one thing.

 _'What have I done?'_

* * *

It had been around a half hour before I could stand again. Mary and the others had already left and were probably close to their base by now. After I had found the strength to stand, I went over to Michelle, dragging her limb body up and throwing her over my shoulder.

When I met up with Natsu, Gray and the others, we made our way back to the guild. No one spoke and if they did, it was only short and to the point. It was my fault though, I was pissed off and they could feel it.

Once we were back at the guild, I dropped Michelle at a table, seeing that she was beginning to stir, and went to the bar. I ordered a beer and fucked off to the nearest vacant table. It was quiet and I could feel all their stares. "So they took it?"

Wakaba was the one to break the silence. I gave a sharp nod in response but didn't look at him. Natsu slammed his fist on my table and that only made me look harder at my beer. "I promise Lucy, we'll get it back." Lifting the mug, I took a swig.

"Whatever."

"It wasn't your fault." Happy's squeaky voice piped. I felt his paw on my arm. "That lady had control over you."

Glaring at the table, I brought the mug up again, finishing it in a few gulps. Mavis did I ever need more. "Yeah."

"A war." Only when I heard Masters voice did I look up. He was sitting at the bar, looking down at the wood in thought.

"Was anyone able to follow?"

"All search teams lost sight of them." I rolled my eyes at Gray and Erza. We were all very capable mages but I doubt that even we could keep up with a giant squid. "They screwed up when they thought about going after one of us."

Hearing the clank of metal, I knew Erza was nodding. "I agree. This isn't over."

"Then let's beat their asses!"

I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face at Natsu's enthusiasm. Not only would we get the hand back but I would make them pay. They hurt my family and that was a line you never fucking crossed.

* * *

 ** _Finally! Writers block is gone! At least for now._**

 ** _While I'm in the clear, I'm writing up another chapter which should be out between tonight and tomorrow morning!_**

 ** _Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews! They're greatly appreciated!_**

 ** _booklover1947_**


	13. Author's Note

**Important Update**

 **First Order of Business**

 _ **Lack of Updating: I'm going to give this to you straight. I've lost all inspiration to write anything. None of my stories are speaking to me right now and it's a pain. Putting up a new chapter for you guys is clawing at my insides with need but it simple will not happen. Now, because of all that crap, here is what's going on.**_

 ** _I am going on hiatus_.**

 _ **Hiatus: I have no idea how long this will be. Weeks, months? No clue. I hope it's not too long because writing for me is the best thing in the world and I don't want to stop. Anyways, during the time that I'm off, I'll be trying some exercises to see if I can write and if I do get something back, I'll start writing up some new chapters.**_

 **Second Order of Business**

 _ **MidLu and BixLu Week: These already have plots and ideas so if I can write them, they will be posted even though I will be on hiatus. They will be the last two writing weeks I participate in until this block goes away. Also, the only reason I am even thinking about writing them up is because I have been looking forward to them quite a bit.**_

 **Third Order of Business**

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **You have no idea how much you guys mean to me. I love reading your thoughts on my writing, love hearing what you liked or didn't. I love the support you give me and most of all, I love that you have stuck with me through all the long ass waits!**_

 _ **I'm so terribly sorry that I can't put anything up but I know you guys understand. I love you all so very much!**_

 _ **Until next time..**_

 _ **Xoxo,**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I hope you all forgive me haha! Please read the authors note at the bottom of the page****_

* * *

"We need to try and understand what we're up against." Erza began. "The Legion Platoon came after us, stole the clock hand and mentioned something about a Holy War." She ticked the items off on her metal-covered fingers. "Why do they need the hand? What does the inscription mean?"

I mumbled from my seat, "The clock is out there, it's real." My head was on top of my folded hands, which rested on the back of the chair I was straddling. Thoughts swirled with endless possibilities and I glared at the open book laying in front of me. "The only question is, what does it do?" Beside me, Cana leaned down, her brown hair brushing against the table as she looked at the book as well.

"That whole chaos thing..." I hummed, sliding my eyes up to meet her violet ones. "Do you think it could be the same as the War?" My shoulders shrugged as I tipped backwards. It was possible, and if it was, that brought on an entire new volley of questions; nothing of which I wanted to start thinking about. "Maybe."

Movement in my peripherals directed my attention to Gray, who sat atop the table with a sly smirk on his face. "Maybe it isn't a bad thing; chaos means no rules." Natsu laughed deviously, "Now this guy knows what he's talking about."

"Hold it!" I rose a brow at Happy, who for once, looked like he was about to disagree with Natsu. "Rules are needed. You can't just go crazy!"

Cana hummed, "Like taking someone's things makes you a thief."

"Do onto others as you would have them do onto you?" Michelle offered.

"They are needed to protect people, and their freedom." I glanced over to the bar, staring at the small back of Master. "Without them, the world would be hectic."

Macao, who sat beside him leaned forward, brow furrowed. "If they win, they could change the rules.."

Comments on his observation ran through the guild, but it was quiet to my ears as I replayed what had just been spoken. It was true that if we lost this battle, Earthland could possibly be changed, and not for the better. My head fell back and I let out a groan of irritation. "We need more information."

"Um, Lucy?" I grunted, letting Michelle know that I heard her timid voice. "I was thinking... If they wanted the hand, they could be looking for other parts of the clock."

Erza stepped up, hand rubbing her chin and eyes dark with thought. "If we find out what they're after, find out what they want, maybe we'll know just why they wanted the hand in the first place. While Michelle could very well be right, we don't know what their goal really is."

I let a tiny smirk play on my lips. "I guess we'll just have to find out. In the meantime, we have to find out where in the hell to start." Cana bumped her hip against my shoulder and I looked up into her violet eyes. "I'll see what my cards bring up."

* * *

Gunshots violated my ears and I tried my hardest to focus on the task but my mind kept flying back to the battlefield. He was out there, right now, fighting. At least, I hoped that was what he was doing. "No Carol," I whispered, shutting my eyes. "You need to focus." I took a breath and opened my eyes, looking around the tent that seemed to be filling up faster and faster every moment.

They had attacked us when we least expected it and the drop they got was enough to take down a good number of our forces. The battle had reached its worst point and I could see that everyone was beginning to notice it as well. This could possibly be it, the end to our fight against the enemy. No matter though, I had a job to do and I'm going to do it. "Listen up!" I yelled, my voice breaking from the height of it. It was necessary though, as outside was so loud you could barely hear yourself think. "We need to move everyone that has already been looked after outside! Start setting up a second tent right away and try your best to keep from further injury!"

Men and women were being brought in on stretchers every few minutes and I was rushing back and forth, trying to attend to the worst of the batch. It was starting to become overwhelming. We didn't have enough nurses to get to everyone and many were starting to bleed out from their wounds. Dead bodies were being taken out and laid to rest in a line, one that was getting to big. My hands, clothes and face were itchy from the dirt and blood that had dried and covered me but I couldn't waste time and wash off. Time was falling through our fingers and there wasn't a moment to waste. The one thing that kept me sane, through the anguish and tiredness, was that Aston had not come through those flaps. He was still out there, and while I was worried sick, it was better for him to be there and let myself think he was still fighting and not the other alternative.

"Carol!" I whipped my head around, hair flying and becoming even more of a mess. My hands continued to press down on the torso of a woman I didn't know, trying my hardest to stop the bleeding coming from a horrid wound on her side. She had been close by the site of a bombing and was lucky to still be in one piece. "What is it Kate?"

She came running over, placing her hands atop mine. "You're needed outside." She said, directing her attention to the woman below us. I stared at the white haired woman for a moment before turning and running out of the tent. As soon as I got outside, I wished to be back in there helping the others. It was hell out there, people running, guns firing. Their bodies fell to the ground, most dead and others withering in pain. The dust in the air could suffocate a person who had not been used to it and the stench.. The smell of the dead was rancid, but I pushed it to the back of my head as I saw Benny, an older man who came from my hometown. I raced over, dread filling me the closer I got.

His hair was dirty and matted, his uniform torn and stained. I dropped to my knees beside him, looking down with tears in my eyes. "He was hit several times and he's bleeding out fast. We need to stitch him up here." Benny said. I could feel his gaze on me, full of pity and urgency. I tore my eyes up and nodded at the blue haired man. "R-right." I felt myself calm, as odd as it sounded, considering I was looking at the man I loved who was fading fast. "Okay, run to the tent and grab some thread and a needle, go to Kate if the supplies isn't there. I'll keep pressure on the wounds until you get back." Benny and I traded places as he went off, disappearing into the tent.

I pressed almost harshly on the holes in this body, trying move from one to another without letting the situation get any worse. My sight was blurry with tears and I watched as they wet this clothes even more than they already were. "I knew you being here wasn't going to be good. I just knew it." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry."

I gasped and my brown eyes went up to his good one. It was scrunched in pain yet he had a grin on his face. "Don't be," I sighed. "You have no reason to apologize Aston." His hands wrapped around my wrists, taking them from his body and began struggling to sit up. "H-hey! Stop it; you're only going to make it worse!" I yelled, trying to shake him off. He kept a strong grip on my though, one that I couldn't break so I watched as he finally sat, breathing ragged from the movement he put himself through in such a state. "I-I'm going to apologize no matter what. We both know..."

I let out a pathetic sob, tangling my fingers with his when he let me go. "I know, I know. And it hurts so much but you can't change fate sweetheart." I whispered, bringing our entwined fingers to my mouth and kissing his hand. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too," He smiled, his face coming closer to mine. "For all the eons to come, my love." And with that, our lips touched and an explosion sounded around us.

* * *

I stared at my ceiling for Mavis knows how long, replaying the end of my dream over and over and over. They were tearing me apart inside, breaking my heart every night and I still couldn't stop them. I honestly have no idea how much more of this I could take and now, now we have the Legion Platoon to worry about. "I just don't know anymore." I whispered, closing my eyes. I turned on my side, praying to catch a little more sleep and hoping that it will be dreamless.

"Lucy! C'mon, we have to go soon!"

Well, there goes that idea. I whined as I dragged myself up, sitting and delaying as much as possible. Finally, I got up and got ready. As I stood in front of the mirror, staring back into my downcast eyes, I steeled myself for what was to come. "Time to go back home."

* * *

I looked up at the building before me with empty eyes. Memories pushed to be recognized but I shoved them back with all my might. I didn't want to be here at all but with everything that's going on, this was the best place to start looking for clues. "This place is in very good shape. I imagine that the groundskeeper keeps it in such a state while looking for a buyer." Carla commented. I grunted, kicking my foot and creating a cloud of dust. "It's been pretty hard to get one; they've been trying but no offers yet."

"Probably because no one can afford the place." Gray laughed.

"I've always loved you're house Lucy! It's so beautiful, almost like a castle!" Michelle smiled and I looked over at her, watching as she practically beamed with happiness. Well, at least someone has good memories. Wait... "You've been here?" I asked, arms crossing.

My cousin fell to her knees and started with the waterworks. I rubbed my forehead as she blubbered on about me forgetting. Wasn't like it was my fault. "Oh, right." I said, my voice soft but edging on sarcasm. "I remember." She looked up, eyes still watery but light. "Y-you remember the clothes you made me, with paper and flowers?" What in the hell was she going on about? Paper and flowers? I shook my head with a smile. "Yeah."

"How would you make clothes out of that?" I looked over at Natsu, watching as the confusion worked itself out on his face. Gray stood beside him, his smirk in place as he leaned down and whispered in my best friends' ear. They both turned a light shade of pink and I rolled my eyes. "Stop being perverts, perverts."

We made our way inside, standing in the large foyer. Erza was ahead of our group and she turned to look at us, glaring at the boys. "Now, can we get started?" She asked. Natsu and Gray nodded furiously, arms over the other's shoulders. "Okay, first we're going to split up into groups of two. Then, we're going to search every room, top to bottom. Remember, we're looking for anything that has to do with clocks, anything at all. Anything that could possibly be related to the inscription, take note. It could be in any form, so keep an open mind." We nodded and took off.

I had been put with Michelle and so far, all we've managed to dig up was scratches and bruises. We were going to the last room on our list; the attic. The room was full of boxes and furniture, cobwebs and dust, nothing that looked related to our search. Still, we started going through everything.

"There sure is a lot of stuff up here." Michelle said. I laughed, squatting down and opening another box. "Yep, some priceless and some worthless no doubt." I muttered. After finding nothing, I stood up and wiped my hands on my sweats, turning around. My brow furrowed as I saw a white sheet hanging over something at the back. I made my way over, Michelle joining me. My hand slowly grabbed it and I tore the sheet off without a second thought. What was there drew a small gasp from my lips.

It was a painting, old and torn but it warmed and pained me to see it. "When was this?" A fond smile passed over my lips from her question. "I remember this; it was only a little before... before mom died. I had so much trouble trying to stay still for it." I laughed softly and felt Michelle place her hand on my back. "It was hard losing her and I took it out on everyone around me. I was terrible back then." The memories that I pushed back earlier came back ten-fold and I let them consume me. It was a relief to let them out.

"You know, it's okay Lucy. I know it was hard." Her hand began making small strokes up and down on my back and I gave Michelle a smile. "Yeah but... I'm going to buy it." I said, surprising even myself. "I'm going to buy this place and make it how it used to be."

Her hand stopped. "You mean that?" She asked. I looked at her, my smile growing even more and I hummed, watching as she got teary-eyed. "I think Jude would be happy."

"Me too Michelle. Also, I have an idea."

* * *

Hundreds upon hundreds of books lined the walls and I let myself be taken in by the smell. It was nice to be back in this room, where a big part of my life started. "Well, we'll split up. You take that side and I'll take this one." I said, pointing to the right side of the library. "I bet we'll find something in here." She nodded and we went to opposite sides of the room.

About an hour or so later, I flopped my ass on the floor, a defeated sigh leaving me. "This is going to take forever."

"Maybe not. Look what I found." I looked up as Michelle came over, book in hand. "It seems important." She whispered, handing it down to me. I looked at the cover reading the title, _'To My Daughter'_ , before opening it up. Blank. I flipped through a few pages, blank. It was completely empty, not a single word or letter. "What the fuck?" I pulled my keys from my pocket, flipping through them before finding the one I was after. "Crux."

A flash of light appeared and Crux was before us, snoring away. "Why is he sleeping?" Michelle asked, leaning close to him. "He isn't," I replied, "He's searching." Michelle got closer and I covered my mouth. If she stayed like that she was going to get a surprise. A few moments later, a yell echoed through the room, Michelle was traumatized and I was asking to see what Cruz had found.

"It's pretty much just old paper. No spells, enchantments, nothing." Crux answered. "Though it seems as though your father bound this book himself." _'Dad..'_ I let my eyes fall for a second before looking back up. "So, anything worth mentioning at all?"

"Well," He hummed, "It could very well be a riddle. Since the title holds the only words within the whole thing, maybe an anagram?" He offered. I stared at the cover, slowly beginning to nod. "You could be right, Grampa. Let's go get the others."

* * *

An hour later and we we're sitting around, papers around us, looking for something, anything that could possibly make sense. So far, nothing. "Maybe we're thinking too hard." I mumbled, watching as Natsu and Happy came through the door, complaining about their hunger.

"What's going on here?" The pinkette asked, head tilted as he looked at the papers around the room. "We're trying to get this anagram." Gray said, glaring at the floor. "An anagram, right." Natsu said, pretending he knew just what we were talking about. Though we all knew what we just said flew over his dense head. "Let me h-h-h- ACHOO!"

Papers flew through the air, dispersing all the work we had just done. "You fucking idiot! Look what you just did! We were so close too!" I yelled, standing from the floor and getting ready to kick the shit out of the shaking Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy, wait."

I paused in my warpath, eyes still locked on my target. "What is it Wendy?"

"Look," She said. After sending Natsu one final glare, I turned around and looked at what the kid wanted me to see. The papers had settled, lying all around the room but there, in the middle of us all, was a clue. The papers had fallen and the word 'myth' sat there. "Myth?" I questioned, not really making any sense of it.

Erza bent down and started collecting the papers, turning them right side up. "Let's see what else we can spell with these." She ordered. Everyone quickly got to work and surprisingly enough, we finished quickly. We now had something to go off of and it was helping me out more than I thought.

 _'Duo Great Myth'_

"That's it!" I yelled, my friends jumping from my exclamation. "There are books called the Two Great Myths, both written by Will Neville. One is Life of the Clockwork, where Levy found the inscription. That one is at my place and the other, right here." I grabbed a book from my bag, cover facing the group. "It's called Key of the Starry Heavens."

"A picture book?" Natsu asked. My face deadpanned and I threw my arm out, hitting him square in the face with the book. "Its art, you idiot."

"Key, that sounds important." Gray voiced.

"I don't doubt it. It may not be about the clock hand but considering all this, I imagine dad left me some kind of clues in here."

"If you would be so kind as to hand that over." We all stopped, looking at the door behind us. One of the handles lit up green and seconds later, it exploded in. We all dropped a little, getting into battle stance. "Why did the handle just explode?" Gray asked.

The debris from the explosion settled and a small shadow walked through it. "That's foolish to think. It did not explode, but it doubled in size, causing the door to collapse." An exceed walked through and I held in a laugh. He was kind of cute.

Natsu walked forward, cracking his knuckles. "Who are you?"

The exceed pushed up his glasses, tilting his head up. "The name is Samuel, the brains of the Legion Platoon."

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **Four months... I can't believe it's been this long. No matter though, I'm back and better than ever! I hope that this chapter was okay, and I'll be posting the next chapter next week! Leave any thoughts or comments down in the reviews!**_

 _ **Also, I'll only be working on this story for awhile while I get back on my feet. I will be working on my other stories, however, I'm going to most likely re-write them due to the fact that I honestly forgot where I was going with them and after reading them over, I'm not happy with where they have gone.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support and again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! Love you guys!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	15. Chapter 15

I glared at the cat before us, gripping onto the book in my hands tightly. "So you slimy fucks came after us again after all." I smirked, watching as wings grew from his back. "You're not getting this."

"And you better give Lucy back what you stole from her." Natsu's eyes were dangerous, the air around us getting warmer.

Samuel flew up, hovering above the spot he was just standing. "I do think I'll pass on that." The little guy was smug. We'll have to do something about that. "You've done an amazing feat, doing exactly as I predicted. You've found a clue, bravo."

It was tense as everyone fell even further into their battle stances. They all attacked at once, their magic heading straight towards the cat. Just as they were about to hit, they were reflected, bouncing back and crashing through the walls. "Watch it!" I screeched. After just deciding to get this place back, they have to go and destroy it. Now it was just going to cost even more, now that repairs were in the mix.

"That wasn't us. Someone just crashed our party." Gray announced. Oh yay, another one of them to deal with.

The dust began to settle and standing there, in front of Samuel, was a man coated in armor with some kind of spear in one hand and a shield in the other. "I'm not just someone. The names Dan and you saw what I just did, right?" He asked, bringing his shield forward. "It's called Ricochet so you're attacks are pretty much useless, as they're just gonna go right back at ya!"

My teeth clenched in anger, they just wouldn't stop, would they? First it was the three who stole the hand and now we have two others. And, though I hate to admit it, they were strong. Our chances of winning against them just kept falling and now, our attacks are just going to come back. This was great, just fucking great.

Natsu started running towards Dan, his fists lighting up with flames and he threw a wing attack at him. "I'm gonna melt that stupid thing, then we'll see how strong you really are!"

"Natsu! Don't!" I yelled, watching as his flames did absolutely nothing except for bouncing right back at us in mall fireballs. "You insufferable idiot." I mumbled, dodging the spits of fire.

I turned my head back, watching as they finally seemed to stop. "She's the one we need." Crap. Crap, crap, crap-ity, crap. My eyes flew over to Dan, who at the moment, decided to look right back at me. His eyes were wild and I had no doubt that this man was an amazing fighter. However, this could prove to be good, as they were now after me.

I stopped my running, turning and facing the two enemies. "You want this right?" I asked, the smile on my face sickeningly sweet and taunting. I held the book up, shaking it back and forth a little. "Well then come and get it." I stared straight at Dan, knowing that he would be the only one to even chance taking the book from me. Samuel, as he said, was the brains so I highly doubted he often got in the middle of conflict. "C'mon little guy, you know you want it." I bit my lip, anticipating his reaction before turning and running.

I was so close to my destination of the outside world, when the spear that was once in Dan's hand, crashed only half a foot in front of me. I heard the clang of metal as he came up behind me and I clutched onto the book for deal life. If they wanted it, they'd have to pry it from my cold, dead hands. "You're quite beautiful." I froze, slowly turning my head to look over my shoulder at him. "Eh?"

"What's you're name, you beautiful woman?" He asked, taking my hand, which was only dropped out of sheer confusion. The cogs in my head were stuck because never before had I watched someone other the Erza or Mira do a complete 180 so quickly. And those women changed for the worse usually but this guy went from fierce warrior to some love-sick loser. I was also stunned at how he changed so quickly after us just making eye contact. The best I could figure was that he was a, "Player." You go Lucy, you go. Always attracting the creepy ones.

Dan then went on to make many declarations of his apparent love for me, all the while I was watching right behind him as Erza slowly snuck up. She and I made eye contact for just a moment but that was enough for our plan to be established. She jumped in the air, spear in hand and I shifted slightly, my foot dragging backwards just a tad as I got ready to make a break for it. But he noticed and in a matter of seconds, Dan was fending of the fast attack of Erza. Even so, this was the only moment and I grabbed it, shifting my body weight all to one side and running at break neck speed around the two. I grabbed a hold of Michelle's wrist, dragging her behind me. "You guys keep Lucy and the book safe!" Erza yelled, once more clashing with Dan.

"What? No way; I want to battle this guy!" Protested Natsu, who was quickly shut down and told to look after me. I cringed when Erza demanded that I be protected because I could look after myself but I had to remember that even she had trouble with them last time and right now I had an important clue in my hands, something that we couldn't risk loosing if I were to get into battle. So, I ignored the anger that came from her harmless order and ran even faster.

Dan tried to get us on the way out but was held off by the combo from the boys, which again, was proven useless as we had to try and dodge the hundreds of small ice and fire balls. I thought for sure we were going to be hit but before I knew it, mine and Michelle's feet were no longer on the ground. Happy and Carla had grabbed us, flying quickly as to hopefully miss the ricocheted magic. Just as we were almost completely out of view, I looked back, clenching my fists tight as I watched Erza take on Dan one-on-one, while Gray, Natsu, and Wendy followed behind us.

A few halls and a stairway later, I was finally able to be on solid ground again and our group, minus Erza, was together. Crashes sounded and the floor under us rumbled with the fight going on. We should be down there helping her, beating Dan but we weren't and it was all because of me. I lowered my head as I grit my teeth. Oh, how I wanted to rush back in there and help the woman I considered a sister. "You're quite easy to track." We all whipped around, staring at the figure of which the statement had just come from. "How did you get here so fucking fast?" I growled, looking at Samuel as he pushed his stupid glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I just assessed where persons in a state of panic, like yourselves, would go with this floor plan. Seems I was correct, again." He muttered, sounding as if it was no big deal.

I felt the heat before I saw it. Natsu flew forward, fists aflame again, and he jumped in the air, swinging at Samuel. The exceed dodged as if it was nothing and if the fact that Natsu had just missed wasn't bad enough, he was hit right afterwards. It seemed Erza had lost in her fight, as Dan had just attacked Natsu with his spear, throwing the Dragon Slayer out the window with the force. That wasn't all either because I noticed the way his body was covered with a light green as he broke through the glass and plummeted down two stories.

The rest happened so quickly, I could barely blink. Wendy and Gray went to attack but were stopped as the floor above us rumbled, and Erza, along with books ten times the size of what they should be, came crashing through the floor. I had no time to think but I knew that the three wizards inside would be okay but right now, I had to check on Natsu. Dan's spear did something to him and I don't like it.

Michelle and I raced outside, running to the blue exceed that had beaten us there. "Happy, where is he?" I asked, slowing down as we got closer.

"I've got him," Happy said, slowing coming to face us. In his hands, was Natsu who had be shrunk down to the size of a pencil. "And I also sorta stepped on him." He said sheepishly, rubbing his paw behind his head. My brows rose and I just shook my head. I honestly just had no words right then.

"You should know that escape is futile. Why do you keep trying?"

Exasperation hit me like a train. We just couldn't shake them off, no matter how hard we tried. "You again? Mavis, you never give up, do you? Now tell me, what did you do to Natsu?" It was more of a demand that they tell me, more than a question. My voice held authority and I wouldn't take it lightly if he refused to answer.

"My sweet," Oh. My. God. "You're asking the wrong person." I spun on my heel, facing the creep with a blank face and evil eyes. "Oh, do tell then."

His spear rose, the sharp tip glinting in the light as he pointed it straight at me. "This is my Habaraki, it changes the size of anything and everything." Samuel floated down alongside him, "Now, I suggest you hand over the book and be done with this. I know Mary has such a heavy hand, always wanting to get down to the fighting. I, however, prefer something a bit more... intellectual." He put his hand out, as if waiting for me to just give it to him.

"You want it?" I laughed, lowering it from my chest and letting it dangle in my hand. "Then go get it, bitch." I grinned deviously, bringing it close then letting my arm fly out, the book sailing high up in the sky. "Happy, grab it and leave!" The blue cat did exactly as told, flying up with Natsu riding along on his head.

"What a pity." Samuel sighed, and I looked over my shoulder with a grin, one that fell quickly when I saw him standing next to Michelle, and her skirt flying up. "To think, you actually thought we would fall for that." He finished, floating away from my cousin, with a certain book in his paws. "I had in fact thought up every possible outcome, so I will always be countless steps ahead of you." He opened the book and a small magic circle appeared above the pages. I knew that anywhere, as it was pretty much the same as Gale-Force glasses. It took only moments for him to finish, closing the book and letting it fall to the ground.

It was at that moment the last of our team joined us, coming from the second story and dropping down, their magics already firing at Dan. I made a break for it, knowing better then to stay around and I grabbed the book on the way. A cloud of dust came up and I could just hear the tiny flap before the dust settled. I looked up when I could finally see again and there they were, Dan and Samuel, in the air. Cries of outrage came from the others but I stay quiet, my teeth grinding harshly and my fists clenched.

 _'You got what you came for; now what?'_

* * *

 _ **So, that wraps up another episode! We're getting closer and closer to the climax of the story! Leave any thoughts or comments down in the reviews, they're greatly appreciated!**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worthy of your reading. The next chapter should be out soon so until then!_**

 ** _I love you guys!_**

 ** _booklover1947_**


End file.
